1000 Years After
by augustus.charlemagne
Summary: This is a continuation of Dragon Ball/Z/GT. 1000 Years after the end of GT (the end being A Hero's Legacy, 100 years after the Shadow Dragon fight), the earth is a very different place. A new hero is needed. One who can bring back the peace brought by Goku and his friends.
1. Prologue

"Until we meet again guys!" That was the last day anyone saw Goku, the savior of the Earth. The Earth experienced a kind of peace that had never been experienced before. For 200 years after that day the peace persisted, But then a terrible event caused that peace to shatter. Now, Age 1889, 800 years after that event, the Earth is a war-torn planet. An echo of what it was in it's golden age of peace. Few beings remember what happened, but the Earth needed a new hero. We resume the story among a tribe of saiyan descendants, and one saiyan in particular...

* * *

The first full chapter will be the next post. I will also post the power levels of DB/Z/GT for this story, so that you may compare the characters in this story to the great heroes of the past (such as Goku). I realize this is shaky ground I am walking on with this, but please know these are the power levels for this fanfiction, these aren't even the power levels I normally adhere to, because the go against the manga and the anime numbers given, but the make the story make more sense than my normal power levels. So don't even attempt to argue power levels. Feel free to give any other criticism, though.


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast

Jason opened his heavy eyelids. He rolled over under his thin blanket. He was so tired and his eyes almost closed again until he remembered. His eyes shot open, excitement growing in his head as he realized today was his first day of training! Jason sat up, took off his blanket, then stood up. He noticed that he had straw all over his animal-pelt clothes and in his dark red hair. This was normal considering he slept on a bed of hay. He brushed himself off, and walked into the forest. There was an advantage to sleeping at the edge of the village, he could walk right into the forest for his meals and have fruit, and sometimes meat, right there.

Jason walked through the forest until he came to a pear tree. He walked up to it and looked up. "These look good. Now, to reach them," he said to himself as he began to climb the tree. When he reached the lower branches he began to pick pears from them. He picked half a dozen pears, then he slid down the tree trunk and sat down to eat them.

After finishing his meal, Jason went to a nearby stream to get a drink. As he finished drinking he heard a growl come from behind him. He turned, and saw a gray wolf advancing toward him. "What are you doing here?" asked Jason, not seriously expecting an answer. A growl was the wolf's reply. "Well, time to get some exercise," Jason said to himself. The wolf charged him, and leaped into the air to tackle him. Jason grabbed the wolf while it was in the air, throwing it aside. The wolf landed on it's side, but quickly go to it's feet and charged Jason again. Jason rolled onto his back, grabbed the wolf's body and kicked it into the air behind him. Jason continued his roll, doing a backward somersault, ending on his feet, and stood up. Jason was enjoying the fight until he heard more growls. Five more wolves came from the underbrush all around Jason. He was trapped, and he knew he couldn't fight so many wolves easily. He had to fight hard, or he was going to die.

The wolves charged. Jason remained on the defensive. He threw two of the wolves to the side as they ran toward him, using their weight against them. The third wolf was thrown aside too, but not without getting it's claws into Jason's side. This stunned him long enough for two of the wolves to get their teeth into him, one on his left forearm and on in his right calf. Jason punched the one on his arm in the muzzle with his free arm, causing it to let go. Before he could get the other off two more took a bite into him. The three not holding on to him scratched and bit him all over. Jason had to do something "It's now or never!" Jason managed to say. He lunged, twisted and turned, but only managed to get three of the wolves off of him. They quickly began attacking him again. Jason knew this was it. He was going to die.

Jason continued to twist and turn, struggling under the onslaught of the wolves. He could feel his head blacking out from blood loss. 'No! I must fight it,' he thought, 'if I give in, it's all over!' Suddenly all of the wolves flew away from his body. Jason fell to his knees. He looked up and saw a familiar face looking back at him. "Ranorm?" asked Jason, dazed.

The young 3rd class warrior replied, "are you ok, Jason?" Jason could only stare at the only person in the whole village who had really taken the time to get to know him. Not many people wanted to waste time on a low level 7 year old orphan who lived on the edge of society. Seeing the concerned look on Ranorm's face, Jason managed a nod. Ranorm smiled and turned to the wolves who were picking themselves off the ground.

Ranorm disappeared, moving too fast for Jason to see. one by one the wolves flew into the air, landing off in the distance, dead. As the last one disappeared from sight Jason, knowing he was finally safe, let the blackness overtake him and fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

_Thanks for following This story, I hope this lives up to the expectation I have placed on it._

_And now the power levels. I will post power levels for the story at the end of each saga, while posting power levels for DB/Z/GT in between. Remember that these power levels are for this fanfiction. If you disagree, just keep it to yourself. If you have a legitimate question, feel free to ask. Here goes. _

_Pilaf Saga__  
__Beginning__  
__Goku: 50__  
__-Giant Ape: 500__  
__Grandpa Gohan: 148__  
__Vs. Yamcha__  
__Goku: 55__  
__-Hungry: 40__  
__Yamcha: 50__  
__Vs. Pilaf__  
__Goku: 60__  
__-Giant Ape: 600__  
__Yamcha: 50__  
__Guard Dogs: 5_


	3. Chapter 2: Training

Jason opened his eyes slowly, not remembering what had happened. Images rushed through his head: the fight, the wolves, and Ranorm saving him. He jumped up to see Ranorm standing there, his green eyes brightening up with Jason's rise. "Nice to see you're awake," Ranorm smiled. Jason ached all over, and noticed that he was bandaged up as well.

"Did you bandage me?" Jason asked, he couldn't believe anyone, even his only friend, would care for him like that.

"Yes, I did. I was worried you had lost too much blood. I am glad to see you are OK," Ranorm said as he sat next to Jason.

"How long have I been out?" Jason inquired, he was very curious as to what time it was now.

"About an hour," Ranorm ran his fingers through Jason's red hair, getting dirt out of it.

"An hour!" Jason exclaimed, "I am late for my first day of training!" Jason began to run towards the village.

Ranorm grabbed Jason's arm, "I want you to go to the stream and drink some water first, or you will get very light-headed in training," he said. Jason agreed, and after getting a good, long drink, Jason took off toward the village.

Jason ran past huts and animal pens of many sizes, dodging people and carts alike in a mad dash for the training grounds. When he had just about made it, he reduced his speed to a walk. "... and now I will begin to scan your power levels," the trainer instructed the children, stopping when he saw Jason walk up. "Well, well, what do we have here?" the trainer asked Jason.

"I am Jason, and I had a run in with some wolves this morning, that is why I am late," Jason lowered his head.

"Well, that would explain the bandages," the instructor motioned to the group of children, "go stand with the others." Jason walked over and stood next to a tall, but not as tall as him, kid with lavender hair and blue eyes. "Now, Jason, I am Dynes, and I will be your trainer," the Instructor said, his hazel eyes fixed on Jason, "Now we were about to scan your power levels, but we need to test your abilities first, like we did all the other children." Dynes pointed to a black haired boy with average height, "Legan, come here, you will be Jason's opponent."

Legan ran over, "ha! You want me to fight him? That's not fair, to him. I am the strongest kid here," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah? Well lets see how you do," Jason snarled defiantly. Jason charged Legan, preparing a punch with his right arm.

"Ametuer," Legan's black eyes glinted as he prepared for Jason's attack. When Jason was just close enough to strike, Legan's fist shot into Jason's stomach. Jason stopped and fell to his side, clutching his stomach and struggling to breath. Legan turned and walked away, "too easy," he said as he shook his head.

Dynes walked over to Jason and picked him up, "you did well," he assured, "Legan's quite powerful for his age, and you charged without fear, despite already being injured, good job." Jason gave a small nod, and got back up to stand back at his spot next to the lavender haired kid. Dynes turned to his students, "next we will scan all of your power levels, so we will know your potentials as fighters," Dynes motioned to his assistants, who rushed forward. They each had a strange device on their left eye. "These devices on their faces are called scouters, they read your strength and represent it as a number. The stronger you are the higher the number. Humans and Saiyans alike use them to read their opponents strength. Humans use them more than Saiyans, because they usually use external weapons as opposed to their fists to fight," Dynes explained.

The assistants began to call the numbers, "Estar...21" "Louise...16.8." They made it to one short girl, "Saruna...5.6, wow, lowest one yet." The girl looked embarrassed, looking at the ground. The assistants continued, and came to the lavender-haired kid next to Jason, "Ackos...11.2." Next was Jason's turn "Jason...5," The assistant stopped when Dynes interrupted him.

"He's quite injured, so his normal strength is higher, I would put it at 7," Dynes ordered his assistants. They marked it 7.

The assistants continued "Brock...15.4." They then got to Legan, "Legan...30.8!" the assistants exclaimed. When they came to the last, a short kid, "Rodd...9.8"

Dynes then addressed the group as a whole, "so now you are all considered 5th class warriors, even though you won't go on a mission for a few years yet. I would expect you all to pass this level within the course of your lives. I am a 3rd class warrior, so know that you must get near my strength to become a 3rd class warrior." Dynes then cleared his throat, turning to face his students more squarely, "we have a great privilege today, Chief Ryan and his son, Kyle, are here to address and encourage you." As the words left his lip, 2 figures flew down from the sky and landed in front of Dynes. "Hello, my lord," Dynes said as he bowed in respect, as did everyone else in the clearing, save for Kyle.

Chief Ryan spoke to Dynes "Good day, now, to speak to the children." He turned "Hello new warriors of The Fire Tribe, it is my pleasure to welcome you into our ranks. You are young and untrained, so train hard and listen to your trainer, so that one day you can be a warrior that The Fire Tribe can be proud to call our own. The world is a dangerous place, and conflict is common. We are lucky to be living in relative peace right now, but relations with the other Saiyan tribes and the Human kingdoms are tense at best, and a war could break out without warning, so work hard for your survival and the survival of our tribe. I am looking forward to seeing who you will become and the power you will have." With that he left.

"See you later, losers," Kyle exclaimed as he took off after his father.

With the initiation over, Dynes began to train his students.

* * *

_Thus ends the Introduction Saga. Don't worry, future sagas will be much longer. This next saga seems like it will be 7 or 8 chapters long._

_**Q: **__Not a bad start, but you said you'd post power levels at the end of each saga. Is this one the exception?_

_**A:**__ No, I said I will post power levels of the current story at the end of sagas, while posting my power levels for DB in between._

_So, here are the introduction saga's power levels. I also added ages, which I will do for all new characters that will stay in the story (i.e. not villains that only stay around one saga)._

_Introduction Saga__  
__Chief Ryan(35 Years Old): 900__  
__Kyle (10 years old): 600__  
__Jason (7 years old): 7__  
__-Injured: 5__  
__Ackos (7 Years old): 11.2__  
__Louise (7 Years old): 16.8__  
__Saruna (7 Years Old): 5.6__  
__Brock (7 Years old): 15.4__  
__Legan (7 years old): 30.8__  
__Estar (7 Years old): 21__  
__Rodd (7 Years old): 9.8__  
__Dynes (25 Years old): 225__  
__Ranorm (20 Years old): 280__  
__Wolves: 5 each_


	4. Chapter 3: The Day Before

Three years later...

"Ok, everyone get with your sparring partner," Dynes instructed his students, "remember the graduation exams are tomorrow, so train hard, but not so hard that you can't participate."

Jason ran to Ackos, "hey, Ackos, how are you today?" Jason and Ackos had become very good friends over the last three years. Sparring together, they talked and fought constantly.

Ackos ran his fingers through his lavender hair, "I am fine, a little sore from yesterday, though. Let's take it easier today, alright?"

Jason was a little sore from the maneuvers that dynes had put them through the previous day as well. "Sure, we'll take it easy today," Jason replied.

"Ready!" Dynes yelled, Jason and Ackos faced each other about 20 feet apart, as did every other sparring pair. "Set!" continued Dynes after a pause, and Jason and Ackos took their fighting stances. "Go!" Dynes finished, Ackos charged Jason, who remained still, bracing himself for the impact. Ackos swung with a hard right, but Jason blocked it with his forearm. Ackos then tried a left jab, which was blocked by Jason's other forearm. Jason then did a backflip, kicking Ackos in the chin. Jason landed his backflip a couple feet back, and watched as Ackos landed on his feet about 10 feet away from him. Both fighters charged each other, Ackos parrying Jason's attempted uppercut. Ackos then proceeded to elbow Jason in the stomach, shove him back with his foot, and, before Jason could recover, elbow Jason in the face. Jason staggered back and fell on his butt.

"You have improved," Jason said as he got back up, brushing himself off.

"So have you," Ackos said with a smile, "ready, go!" Ackos quickly got into a fighting stance and shot forward as he said the last two words. Jason did his best to prepare for the assault, but he was feeling increasingly overwhelmed. Jason's blocks and parries were becoming increasingly hurried and sloppy, he was tiring out. Ackos, while definitely using up his energy, seemed to have some to spare. Jason was constantly on the defensive, he was getting desperate. Jason made one last shot for victory. Ducking under Ackos' fists, Jason did a swinging kick as Ackos' feet, tripping him up. Jason then lunged at Ackos, elbowing him in the stomach, causing him to fly backward.

"Take this!" Jason yelled as he clenched his right fist, surrounding it in his energy. Before Ackos had even hit the ground Jason was at him again going for an energized uppercut to finish him off. Ackos saw it coming and blocked it with both hands. Jason was now out of power, and both fighters knew it. Ackos kicked Jason, who flew many feet. Just as Jason landed, his back on the ground, in a daze, Ackos was right on top of him. Ackos landed hard on Jason's stomach with his knee, knocking the latter out.

When Jason came to, several minutes later, he sat up. "Oh, what happened?" he asked as he felt the pain in his abdomen.

"I, uh," Ackos began, "well, I knocked you out."

"I thought we said we were going to go easier," Jason replied, still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Sorry, but you were going all out too," Ackos bent over, hands on his knees. He was still somewhat tired from the fight.

Jason looked around to see that everyone else had finished their sparring matches and Dynes was about to speak, "good, everyone, good. Tomorrow will be the graduation exam. I'll repeat one last time the procedure of the exam. First you will show us, the judges, your melee skills by demonstrating it on wooden posts. Then you will show us your skill with energy manipulation by destroying a small boulder with an energy attack. Finally you will have a match with a classmate as an opponent. You will not know the match ups until it is your turn to fight. The match will show us your overall battle skills," Dynes lectured, "now, go home and get some rest and we will see you tomorrow."

Jason and Ackos said their goodbyes and Jason took off towards his home, which was little more than a room made of wood boards and his bed of hay. He had only left the training ground a few minutes when he heard something.

"I'm sorry," Rodd, a short black haired kid, begged, "but I need to go right home after training today, so please don't beat me up today. Couldn't you just beat me up later?"

"Sorry, but I am a little stiff," Jason recognized the kid speaking as Estar, the class bully, "and pounding you might just be the remedy I need." Estar raised his fist, and punched Rodd in the face, which cause Rodd to fall to the ground. Estar continued to pound Rodd, wasn't even trying to put up a fight. Standing not far away was Brock, a short dark tan boy who was Estar's lackey.

Jason watched this all transpire, and he felt anger well up inside him. He was bullied by Estar often as well, and he was getting fed up with it. He hated people who picked on others for amusement. He wanted to help, but he was so much weaker than Estar and Brock, and he was even slightly weaker than Rodd. He was afraid. Then he saw blood on the ground, Rodd's blood. Jason lost control, he charged and jumped into the air, propelling himself at Estar. Both of Jason's feet connected with Estar's shoulder, sending him flying a few feet. Jason landed prone on the ground. He got back up, then what he had done hit him. He couldn't believe he had just attacked one of the most powerful people in his class. 'Well, too late to stop now' Jason thought. He helped Rodd up, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Rodd, wiping the blood off his face and dusting the dirt off his animal skin clothes.

"Darn you!" Estar cursed as he got up, "I was going to leave you alone today, Jason, but now I will pound you both!" Estar turned to Brock, "You stay out of this," he said, "I want to do this alone." Brock agreed.

Jason turned to Rodd, "we'll have to do this together," he told him. Rodd agreed, getting into a fighting stance. Jason followed suit.

Estar smiled, "do you really think even both of you together stand a chance against me?" He charged, striking Rodd in the side, sending him to the ground. Jason punched Estar in the gut, but it seemed to have little, if any, effect on him. Estar spun and kicked Jason in the stomach, sending him flying several yards. Rodd got back up, just to be kicked toward Jason by Estar. Jason caught Rodd, but got struck in the back by Estar multiple times. Jason dropped Rodd and fell to the ground, Estar continued to beat them for a good while. When he was finished, he wiped the blood off his knucles and ran off.

After laying there for about an hour, Rodd and Jason finally got up, battered and bruised. Jason spoke first, "well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

Rodd noticed the sarcasm in Jason's voice, he replied, "yeah, I know what you mean." The two dusted themselves off. Rodd extended his hand, "Thanks for helping me today, I just don't seem to have the confidence to fight at my best, I just freeze up. I don't know if I will be able to do the exam tomorrow."

Jason shook Rodd's extended hand, "you're welcome, and you will do fine tomorrow, just believe in yourself." The two talked awhile and Rodd asked Jason if he would like to spend the night at his house, so that Jason wouldn't have to sleep in his damp little wood box. Jason agreed and the two went to rest up for the next day.

* * *

The Beginning of the Graduation saga! I hope you like it, this saga will have bigger fights, most notably chapters 5,6, and 7. Over the last couple days I have been planning the sagas after this one, and I will say I am exited, so bear with me a little. you may have noticed the chapters getting longer, this is a trend I intend to continue.

Here are the Power levels for the tournament saga of Dragon Ball. Remember that these are the power levels for this fan fiction, if you don't agree with them just keep it to yourself. If you have any legitimate questions I would love to hear them.

World Tournement Saga  
Yamcha: 70  
Krillin: 90  
Goku: 110  
-Giant Ape: 1,100  
Jackie Chun (Master Roshi): 140  
Bacterian: 25  
Ranfan: 19  
Giran: 65  
Nam: 90

Lastly, I would like to clarify something. These Saiyans are not full blooded. Just if you were unsure, I wanted to tell you. More on them later in the story.


	5. Chapter 4: Graduation Exams

Jason woke with a start. He looked around and noticed he was not in his shelter, that he was in an actual bed. One mostly made of straw, but better put together than his pile of hay. How did he get here? Then he remembered, this was Rodd's hut. Jason smiled when he thought of his new friend, and the fight with Estar they both endured.

Jason walked out of his little room, into the main room where Rodd and his Parents were about to have breakfast. "Good morning, Jason," Rodd's mother said.

Jason did a small, respectful, bow, "good morning," he said. Jason sat down to eat, feeling the warmth of the fire. He wasn't used to that warmth. Jason felt somewhat awkward.

Rodd noticed, "are you okay?" Rodd was afraid his new friend might have sustained some long lasting injury from standing up for him the previous day.

Jason smiled, "I'm fine, I'm just not used to waking up and having breakfast right there, ready to eat." Jason laughed, and everyone laughed right along with him.

After breakfast Jason and Rodd left to go to the training grounds. When they were almost there, Jason noticed someone who seemed to be searching for something. "Ranorm? Hey!" Jason waved, "What are you looking for?"

Ranorm turned, "Jason?" When Ronorm saw Jason, he smiled, "I was looking for you! When I didn't see you go home last night I simply thought I had missed you or you were staying with Ackos. When you didn't answer the door this morning, I was sure of the latter, but you weren't at Ackos' either. I have been searching for half an hour now, Where were you?"

"I was staying with my new friend, Rodd. We needed our rest for our graduation exams today," Jason explained.

"Oh, so you guys are taking that today?" Ranorm replied, "Good luck on Them, and I hope your opponents for the last exam aren't too powerful. Now, I have to go, bye."

"Saa ya!" both Jason and Rodd said. "Who was that?" Rodd asked, scratching the back of his head.

"That was Ranorm, my first friend," Jason smiled, "he is like a father to me, he even saved my life on one occasion."

"Wow," Rodd was interested in hearing more, but this wasn't the time, "well, we better get going." Then they headed towards the training grounds. When they arrived there were five people already there. Chief Ryan, Etock, Ryan's main adviser, and Dynes, who were to decide who would go on to do what missions. Chief Ryan's son, Kyle, was also there, as was Legan, one of the class's strongest. Most were silent, with the judges talking to each other, preparing for the exams.

Half an hour later everyone was there, and Dynes approached the class, "so, you all know that today is the graduation exams," He began, "So now I will fully explain the first exam." He gestured to a line of wooden posts, "you all will line up across the clearing from those posts, then, on my mark you will attack a post with whatever melee combination you wish. Just show us your melee combat ability. Continue attacking until I give the word to stop, or the post gets destroyed."

"Get ready!" Shouted Dynes, raising his hand. All the fighters lined up opposite a wooden post. "Get set!" Dyens continued, and all the fighters prepared to dash forward. "Go!" Dynes brought his arm down in a slashing motion. The fighters charged forward and unleashed a flurry of attacks on the wooden posts. Ackos attacked relentlessly, punching the post, and ending with a sweeping kick that broke the wood. Jason began by kicking the post with his right leg repeatedly, cracking the post. He finished with a left hook, finishing the post by breaking it. Rodd was little more hesitant than the rest. He charged after a second. He began punching the post, but he didn't have the determination required for him to break the post. He then tried kicking it, but it had little to no effect. After several minutes Dynes spoke, "Stop!"

Chief Ryan addressed the kids, "We, the judges, will now converse over your performances. Take this time to recover for your next exam." He then turned to talk to the other two.

Rodd looked around, and saw that his post was one of two left standing, the other was from a short girl named Saruna. Rodd new she was one of the, and probably the, weakest one here, he knew that because she was his sparring partner.

"Hey, Rodd," Jason approached, Ackos right behind him, "how do you think you did?"

"Terrible!" exclaimed Rodd. He fell to his knees, trembling, "I don't think I can do this guys."

"Calm down," Jason put his hand on the hyperventilating saiyan's shoulder reassuringly, "you will do fine, you just need to concentrate. In the next exam, give it everything you've got."

"Okay," Rodd said, giving a small smile. It was one thing to have his parents and his teacher encourage him, but this was the first time someone his age believed in him. It felt good, he felt he could do it. "I can do this!" he yelled.

Dynes turned back to the children after several minutes, "we will now start the second exam." Boulders the size of an adult saiyan were being moved to the clearing, lined up in a similar fashion as the posts. Dynes explained, "this will be a lot like the previous exam, but this time you will be destroying a boulder with an energy attack. Do whatever attack you like as long as it is both energy based and ranged." Dynes continued with a familiar ready, set, go at which time the now lined up warriors began their energy attacks.

Ackos grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and faced his right palm towards the boulder. "Smashing Bullet!" he yelled as a small, condensed ball of energy shot out of his right hand, incinerating a small portion of the boulder, and causing the rest to crumble away to a small pile of rubble.

Rodd brought his hands close to his chest about 6 in apart, palms facing each other. Fingers, and thumbs, bent and pointed towards the fingers of the other hand. A small ball of energy formed between his palms. He then jerked his palms apart until they were about 2 feet apart, the size of the energy ball grew with the distance of his hands. 'I can do this!' he thought. He yelled, "Crushing Buster!" thrusting the ball of energy forward and sending it toward the boulder. The attack turned the boulder into a pile of rubble and a cloud of dust.

Jason decided to use an attack he had never tried in public before. An attack so ancient and legendary that it is said to be as old as, if not older than, the saiyan tribes themselves. He brought his hands to his side in a fashion seen many times in earth's history. Jason then chanted the age old words, "Ka...me...ha...me." Then he thrust his hands in front of him, "ha!" A pitifully small blue beam shot from his hands. The beam struck the boulder, causing a small chunk of it to turn to dust, with most of the boulder remaining intact. Jason couldn't believe it, he had failed.

"Stop!" ordered Dynes, raising his hand in the familiar gesture. "We three will again talk of your performances, so you may talk amongst yourselves." With that the judges turned to talk to each other. Kyle continued to stand several feet from the judges, smirking, as he had throughout the entire event.

Jason just looked into his palms as Rodd ran over to him, smiling. "Jason! I did it!" he yelled. Jason remained silent, staring at his hands in disbelief. Rodd and newly arrived Ackos noticed why Jason was acting uncharacteristically unhappy. His boulder was still mostly intact.

Ackos was the first to speak up, "don't sweat it, man," he began, "you still did the first exam flawlessly, at least you've done better than her," Ackos pointed to the only person to not even dent her boulder, Saruna, "she didn't complete either exam." That didn't cheer up Jason any noticeable amount.

Before any more could be said, Dynes addressed the class again, "we will now start the final exam. This will be quite different from the others. A series of one on one matches will be fought in the clearing. The rest of you will be on the edge to watch and prepare for your matches. You will not know who your opponent is until you are called." The fighters lined up on the edge of the clearing, listening for their names. "Now, without further ado," Dynes continued, "the first match will be... Ackos versus Louise." Ackos lost color in his face. Not only was he the first one to go, but he had to fight one of the strongest fighters in their class.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, please review. I don't really have much to say here, so here are the power levels for the Red Ribbon Army Saga, remember that these are the power levels for this fan ficion, I in no way claim these are, or should be, the official power levels:

Red Ribbon Army Saga  
Krillin: 90  
Yamcha: 70  
Goku: 135  
Master Roshi: 140  
Colonel Silver: 50  
Major Metallitron: 115  
Ninja Murasaki: 70  
Buyan: 125  
Android 8: 160  
General White: 25


	6. Chapter 5: Struggle

Ackos couldn't believe that he was going to have to fight one of the most powerful people in his class. Louise had a power level of over 100. Ackos knew he had to give his all if he was going to have a chance.

Louise flew slowly to her place on the field, "This will be fun!" She exclaimed.

As the children not in the match walked over to the side of the field Jason reassured his friend, "come on, you can take her. You are very strong too, and if she thinks this will be an easy fight, then she has another thing coming."

"Thanks," Ackos said, not really paying much attention to his friend. Jason then ran to the side of the clearing, catching up to Rodd. Ackos looked at Louise, her blue hair swaying in the slight breeze.

"The battle will continue until one fighter gives up or is down for 10 seconds. The boundaries are the edge of the clearing. You also lose if you leave the clearing. Go!" Dynes yelled the last part.

Ackos began to power up, his muscles bulking up slightly. Louise continued to smile. Ackos charged her, going for a kick to the side of her head. She blocked the kick with her right forearm, punching Ackos in the chest with her left arm. Ackos rolled with the punch, doing a backflip, landing several yards away, jumping towards Louise. Ackos punched her in the gut, causing her to bend over in pain. Ackos then kneed her in the head, sending her flying back. Louise did a roll in mid air and landed on her feet.

"Not bad," Louise said, smiling. She wiped a bit of blood that had dripped down the side of her face from her forehead.

"Not bad yourself," Ackos smiled as well. He was breathing harder than Louise, but both were still far from their limits.

"Lets end this warm up," Louise replied. Ackos agreed, and Louise began to power up. She clenched her fists and her teeth. Her blue hair began to wave more than before, but this time from her own energy rather than the wind. This time she charged Ackos, who was in a defensive position.

They both started trading punches at breakneck speeds. Ackos landed a punch on Louise's cheek, sending her skidding back several inches. She then retaliated with a knee in Ackos' stomach. Next she elbowed Ackos across the face. Ackos was sent spinning in the air, landing in a heap in the dirt. "Surely you can't be done yet," Louise taunted.

"Nope, not even close!" Ackos exclaimed. He spun on the ground, kicking Louise's feet, causing the unprepare blue haired saiyan to fall to the ground. Ackos then attempted to punch her right shoulder with his left arm, but she blocked it with her left palm. Her right hand clenched and attempted to uppercut Ackos, just to be dodged. The battle continued like this for a couple minutes.

Ackos the jumped back about 10 feet. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, facing his right palm towards Louise. "Smashing Bullet!" he yelled. A small, concentrated, bullet of energy shot out of Ackos' palm, flying towards Louise. Louise dodged the bullet and fired a charged energy wave from her left hand. Ackos crossed his forearms, and braced himself for the impact. The blast hit him and exploded on his forearms. When the dust that had been stirred up by the blast cleared, Ackos could be seen smiling, albeit a little scratched up and out of breath.

Then Louise disappeared from Ackos' sight. He looked around frantically, only to have her appear right behind him. She backhanded the side of his head, sending him flying. Ackos did a roll in the air and landed on his feet. Ackos charged, attempting to punch Louise in the stomach. Louise parried and tried to elbow Ackos in the face. Ackos blocked it, grabbed her outstretched elbow, and threw her over his shoulder. She flew several yards and landed on her knees. She got up and turned to face Ackos.

Jason noticed that Ackos was out of breath, "he's out of energy, this battle is about to turn ugly."

Rodd looked concerned, "do you think he still has a chance to win?" Rodd knew Ackos was Jason's closest friend, and he thought Jason would be the most optimistic about Ackos' chances.

"I don't know" was Jason's only reply.

Louise charged Ackos so fast he couldn't see her. Ackos attempted a defense, but Louise got around his block and sucker punched him in the stomach. Ackos didn't let himself give into the pain, he punched the right side of Louise's head with his left hand. She took the hit, but didn't move, save for turning her head.

Louise kneed Ackos in the stomach, "Are you done yet?" she mocked. Ackos staggered back, coughing up blood and clutching his stomach. Ackos then tried to punch Louise's stomach with his right hand. Louise caught the fist and gripped it hard, crushing the hand. She then pulled the hand in to give her better access to the arm, which she dislocated at the elbow with her elbow and knee. Ackos right arm fell limp in pain as he held it with his left hand. Louise uppercutted Ackos, causing him to fly several yards.

As Ackos struggled to get back up on his feet, his mind was racing. 'She is so strong. I can't win," he thought, 'No!, I can't give in, I have to prove I am a warrior!' Ackos began to power up again. His remaining energy began to fill his body. His right arm useless, Ackos charged and sent his left fist into Louise's stomach. Louise, not expecting Ackos to have this much energy left, was sent flying. Before she hit the ground, Ackos appeared under her, and kicked her into the air. Louise flew many feet into the air, then stopped herself. She was hovering as Ackos executed his final bid to win the match. With his remaining energy, he shot an energy wave out of his left hand. Louise didn't have enough energy to dodge while flying. She braced herself for impact as her form was overwhelmed by the blast.

A huge cloud a debris was where Louise used to be. As the cloud began to dissipate, Louise could be seen falling to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud. She was unconscious.

Dynes began the count, "1...2...3...4...5...6" Then he was interrupted by Louise's stirring. She got up, battered, but not broken.

"I need to end this now!" Louise exclaimed. She then disappeared from Ackos' sight.

Before she could reappear, Ackos fell onto his butt. "I'm done, I give up," Ackos smiled, fell onto his back, and passed out.

Louise appeared, dumbfounded, but happy that she won. She walked over and lifted Ackos, who woke at the movement. "Let's get you off the battlefield," she said. He had won her respect, because he had fought hard against a superior foe, and almost won. She was careful to not hit his damaged arm. She put him in a stretcher that medics had prepared for him.

Jason ran over to Ackos to check on him. "how are you doing?" he asked the barely conscious Ackos. Ackos looked bloody all over, especially his crushed right hand. Ackos turned, his dirty lavender hair shifting as he did so, "oh, I'm fine," he said sarcastically, giving a weak smile. Jason was glad to see Ackos' pride was undamaged at least.

Dynes addressed everyone once again, "The winner is Louise. Before I continue I would like to point out that Ackos' defeat doesn't mean he won't graduate, in fact his perseverance will be a bonus. Now, to announce the second bout match up. The two fighting will be Jason," Jason looked up at his name, "and Rodd." Both saiyans looked at each other, bewildered.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I don't have much too say, other than review please, I would like to see what you think of my fic.

Here are the power levels for the General Blue saga. I didn't worry about Arale and company, just the Z fighters and General Blue:

General Blue Saga  
Krillin: 90  
Yamcha: 70  
Goku: 135  
Master Roshi: 140  
General Blue: 115


	7. Chapter 6: Encouragement

Rodd and Jason looked at each other in bewilderment while they stood next to a barely conscious Ackos, bruised up from his fight. The pair walked out into the clearing, "let's fight hard, but let's also not let this fight ruin our new friendship," Jason said.

Rodd stood there hesitantly, then said, "I can't fight you!"

Jason was a little taken aback by this statement, "of course you can, you have too!" he replied.

Tears began to roll down Rodd's face as Dynes gave the go signal in the background, "I was prepared to fight anyone, even someone much stronger than me, but after what you did for me yesterday, I don't think I could get myself to fight you, even if I wanted to."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing, "what do you mean you can't fight me? You are a saiyan, fighting is in your blood!" Jason charged forward and punched Rodd across his face. "You can and will fight me!," Jason exclaimed.

Rodd picked himself off the ground, "fine, I will fight you, but I won't like it!" Rodd ran forward and began to trade blows with Jason. Rodd tried a right punch into Jason's gut, but Jason blocked it with his left elbow, and uppercutted Rodd. Rodd was sent flying a few feet. Rodd landed on his feet and the two fighters ran towards each other to renew the fight. Jason ended his run with a knee in Rodd's gut. This caused Rodd to pause, stunned, but he regained control quick enough to block a two handed smash and punch Jason in the gut. Jason staggered back a couple steps.

Jason then did a backflip, feigning a kick to Rodd's chin. Rodd fell for it, and tried to block a kick that never came. Jason instead landed his backflip and lunged into Rodd's stomach, knocking the wind out of the black haired saiyan and making him fall back several feet.

Jason frowned, "you can do better than this! Come on, give me a real fight," Jason kicked Rodd while he was still down.

Rodd got up, "I'm trying," he replied.

"Don't try, do! Fight! or do you want to dishonor your tribe, do you want your parents to be ashamed of you?" Jason's voice rose.

Rodd's anger began to build up, "what do you know of me, or my parents? If you think I am so weak, why did you help me yesterday?" Rodd demanded.

"I don't think you are weak. I can feel it behind your punches, you are strong, but you are not really trying. You just aren't doing it!" Jason answered.

Rodd didn't expect that, 'Jason isn't being mean, he believes in me so much he feels the need to push me. He thinks I am strong so much that he is trying to make me see it! Well, if that's the case, I'll show him how strong I can be. I'll show him I am someone worth believing in!' he thought. He spoke to Jason, "thank you."

Rodd charged Jason and began to attack furiously. Punches flying, a few which met their mark, then a sweep of the leg that tripped Jason up. Rodd then followed his sweep with two punches to Jason's chest, and then one big kick to Jason's chin. The kick sent Jason flying many yards, he landed back first on the ground, then used the ground to catapult up and land on his feet. "Not bad," Jason said with a smile, "but you can do better!"

Jason charged Rodd, clenching his right fist and surrounding it with energy. Jason began his assault with a bunch of quick left jabs, he then ducked and did a low kick at Rodd's feet. Rodd stumbled back a little bit, and Jason punched Rodd hard with his energized right fist in the chest. Rodd rolled with the punch, and did a backflip, kicking Jason in the chin. Jason got pushed up into the air by the kick, but he used his feet to push off Rodd, who was close enough to do so, causing Rodd to lose his orientation in the air. Rodd landed awkwardly on his side, while Jason landed on his feet, ready to strike.

Jason charged before Rodd could prepare himself, and began pounding Rodd. Rodd tried to block but Jason was too fast for Rodd to block all the attacks. Had Rodd been prepared he could have overcome the onslaught, but as things stood Rodd had two choices, he had to either get out of this brawl, or somehow turn it in his favor. Rodd double punched Jason in the chest, causing Jason to be stunned long enough for Rodd to go on the offensive. After pummeling Jason, ROdd kicked him into the air. Rodd began to charge an energy blast, and shot it at Jason upon his descent. The blast singed Jason's clothes and caused great pain to Jason.

Jason landed in a heap, seeming to be unconscious. Dynes began his counting, "1...2...3...4..."

"I'm up!" Jason exclaimed as he got up, stopping the count. Jason turned to Rodd, "That was great but I know you can do better still! Show me everything you've got!" he exclaimed. 'I am very low on energy, and I probably won't be able to take another round of fighting,' Jason thought, 'but, at this point this match isn't about me, it is about showing Rodd what he can do.'

Rodd replied, "okay, but you asked for it." He brought his hands to his chest, palms facing each other, fingers pointing to each other. He called upon almost all his remaining energy reserves, forming a very dense ball of energy between his palms. He then jerked his hands back to let the ball of energy expand, and yelled, "Crushing Buster!"

Jason, realizing what Rodd was doing, crossed his forearms and braced for the impact, using his remaining energy to defect the oncoming attack.

Rodd thrust the ball of energy forward and then ran around Jason in a wide arc. The ball of energy hit Jason's defence head on and there was a moment of struggle. The buster then detonated, sending Jason shooting across the clearing. Jason had defended himself from the attack, but was now flying helplessly into the dirt. Suddenly, before he hit the dirt, Jason saw Rodd appear behind him. Before Jason could react, Rodd elbowed the back of his head, the combined momentums of the two fighters colliding and causing Jason to lose consciousness.

Both fighters landed on the ground hard, but Rodd soon managed to stand. Dynes started to count, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" he finished, "That means Rodd wins by knockout!" Rodd managed a weak smile before collapsing next to Jason.

Jason and Rodd were taken off the clearing by medical staff and both were judged to be in decent condition, and put in temporary beds. After half an hour Jason woke up, "what? Where am I?

"You are on the side of the training ground, in a bed for the wounded," said Ackos who was standing near him, "you were awesome, and so was Rodd, you both fought so well!"

"Rodd! where is he?" Jason asked with a start.

"Oh, he is over there watching the fights." Ackos said pointing to the black haired saiyan 20 feet away. Jason got up slowly and the two walked over to join Rodd in watching the matches. Jason had missed 8 matches while he was out, but there was one more to watch.

"The last match up," announced Dynes, "is Legan versus Estar." Jason got a shiver down his spine from excitement, he couldn't wait to see this fight. Of all the fights he was glad this wasn't one of them.

Both Legan and Estar began to float above the crowd, hovering down to the center of the clearing. Estar was very excited, "This is going to be a great fight, of all the fighters I could have gone up against, I am glad it is one who could give me a challenge!"

Legan just grunted, "You aren't worth my time."

That got Estar fired up, "oh, yeah? I will show you I am a worthy challenge!"

Dynes began the countdown, "fighters ready!" Estar and Legan landed facing each other. Dynes continued, "set!" Estar got into a fighting stance, while Legan just brought his arms to his side. Dynes finished his countdown, "Go!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! This story has it 10 reviews. Keep them coming, I want to know what you think of my story.

Commander Red saga power levels, remember these power levels aren't up for argument, so don't try, these are just so you can compare my characters' strengths with Goku and company:

Commander Red Saga  
Krillin: 90  
Yamcha: 70  
Goku: 135  
-After drinking Sacred Water: 160  
Master Roshi: 140  
Mercenary Tao: 145  
-After drinking Sacred Water: 150  
Staff Officer Black: 25  
-In robot suit: 155


	8. Chapter 7: Clash

"Go!" Dynes yelled. Estar began powering up. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His brown hair began to sway. Legan smirked as he took a fighting stance. Legan charged, elbowed Estar in the stomach, then brought his arm up to punch Estar in the nose. Estar stumbled back.

"Is that all you've got?" Legan mocked.

Estar looked up at him, 'how can he be so strong? I wasn't even able to power up completely, and I think I may need my full power here,' he thought. Then he spoke, "never judge a fight on the first fall!" and he launched himself at Legan feet first, landing both feet into Legan's chest. Legan flew back several feet, then caught himself in mid air, ready for more. He flew forward and began assaulting Estar. Estar was ready this time, and Legan's punches and kicks were each blocked or parried by Estar. The two fighters began to float as they fought. Higher they rose, then Estar was punched towards the ground. He hit the ground hard, but jumped up ready to fight again.

Legan flew down, "Not too bad, but you will have to do much better to even stand a chance against me!" Legan charged Estar and swept him aside with a kick to the side. Legan then disappeared, to reappear behind the still flying Estar, and kicked Estar into the ground.

Estar was inside a deep hole in the ground. He didn't reappear for several seconds. Then he suddenly burst from the hole and charged Legan. Legan was unprepared and Estar punched him in the gut. Estar followed with an elbow to Legan's face, and next a sweeping kick at Legan's feet. Legan couldn't regain control, as Estar continued to pound him and force him back. Estar ended his barrage with two fists in Legan's chest, sending him flying many yards.

Jason could barely follow their movements. He couldn't believe the level his peers were on. He wouldn't be able to take more than a couple of the hits they were sending at each other before he would be out cold. These two must be the two strongest in his class.

Legan jumped up and launched himself at Estar, his lunge sending an elbow into Estar's face. As Estar flew backward, Legan followed, sending more punches and kicks Estar's way. Estar kicked Legan up, and landed. Legan stopped himself mid air, then floated down to the ground across the clearing from Estar. Both fighters had fought hard, but neither were showing signs of fatigue. Both fighters charged each other, sending punches and kicks at each other. Legan punched Estar in the thigh, and Estar replied with an elbow hitting Legan's shoulder. Estar then focused his energy and sent an energy blast into Legan's torso.

Legan was sent back many feet, then he smirked, "you really think you stand a chance, don't you? Well you don't! Now witness my full power!" he exclaimed. His body began to shake as he called out all his power.

"he has more power!?" Rodd exclaimed, nearly unbelieving, "how powerful is he?" Ackos, still without the full function of his right arm, which was in a sling, trembled at Legan's boast.

The wind began to pick up, Legan's black hair swaying in the breeze. "Ahh!" he yelled, his head facing the sky and his arms at his side, fists clenched. Estar took a step back, trembling. Then he found his courage, charging Legan. He sent his right fist at Legan's left cheek, Legan blocked it with his left palm, and uppercutted Estar with his right fist. Estar rolled with the punch, doing several back flips. When he landed he noticed that Legan was now behind him.

Estar jumped away from Legan. "How did you do that?" Estar demanded, "How did you move so fast?"

"Oh, simple, I am much stronger and faster than you," Legan replied calmly.

"No, you're not!" roared Estar, flying towards Legan with more speed than he had shown previously. The collision of Legan and Estar sent a small shock wave throughout the clearing. Everyone, including the judges, were surprised at the power behind these two young warriors. Estar punched and kicked with all his fury, but Legan was one step ahead of him. Ducking under Estar's assault, Legan grabbed Estar's leg and began to swing him around, launching him towards the edge of the clearing. Estar regained control of his movements and jumped off a tree at the edge of the clearing and flew towards Legan.

Legan responded by charging his energy in his hands and shooting a dozen energy blasts at Estar. Estar noticed and began dodging them. After dodging a couple blasts Legan appeared in front of him. Legan double punched Estar back into one of the blasts he had dodged. This impact stunned Estar enough for three of Legan's other blasts to hit him. Legan then appeared behind him and kicked his shoulder, as to send Estar towards the ground.

Estar landed on his feet and noticed Legan was already right next to him. Before Legan could execute an attack Estar kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the shoulder with both fists, making him smash into the dirt and sand. Legan quickly picked himself up and kicked Estar's chin towards the sky. Estar stopped himself many yards in the air.

'This is not going my way,' thought Estar, 'I am tiring, but Legan doesn't seem to have even reached his peak yet.' Before Estar could think anymore, Legan, who had been flying up to Estar, slammed a fist into Estar's stomach, causing the latter to bend over in pain. Legan followed with a knee in Estar's gut and then a double fisted smash to the back, sending Estar plummeting down towards the Earth. Estar smashed into the ground, still stunned from the pain.

'I don't have a choice anymore,' thought Estar, laying on the ground, 'It's either my trump card or defeat.'

Legan mocked Estar, "all done for today, are you? well then, let's clean up," Legan then laughed and begun to build up energy in his right hand.

Estar looked up at Legan, "it all ends right here!" Jason couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Estar bring his hands to his side. Estar focused his energy into his hands, "Ka...me...ha...me..." Estar then thrust his hands in front of him, "ha!" A significant blue beam shot out of his hands.

Legan was surprised, "what's this? you still have some energy left I see," Legan shot his full power energy wave at Estar. the two beams met and a power struggle began. The blast collision line of the two blasts was right in the middle of the two fighters. Estar's blue Kamehameha colliding with Legan's yellow full power energy wave.

Estar could feel himself slipping, he had to give it more power, "Here's everything I've got!" he yelled, and another wave of energy shot through his Kamehameha, making it bigger than before, and pushing Legan's blast back.

Legan saw the blast collision line being pushed towards him, "what? Well, if it's a fight you want, then take this!" Legan brought his other hand to send energy into the blast. Legan's energy wave grew almost to his body size, and he pushed Estar's Kamehameha back. The Kamehameha was being pushed back at a rate Estar couldn't stop. The combined power of the blasts slammed into Estar, sending him sending him across the clearing. The blast eventually dissipated, leaving a battered Estar. When the dust cleared, Estar stood, bloody but not defeated.

"So, you still have a little fight left?" said Legan, who, after all that had happened was only now getting tired.

"ya, I'm not done yet," replied Estar. 'I can't fight anymore , I barely have enough energy to stand,' thought Estar, 'I can't even lift my arms, let alone fight, but still I have to try." Legan charged and double punched Estar in the torso, sending him flying back. Legan then got behind Estar, before he landed, and kicked him up into the air. Estar saw Legan fly up into the air to smash him down towards the ground, "take this!" Estar said as he sent the last of his energy at Legan in the form of an energy blast. Legan blocked it and still smashed Estar towards the ground. Estar hit the ground so hard it knocked him out cold. Legan slowly lowered himself to the ground while Dynes began to count.

"1...2...3...4..." Dynes counted, "5...6...7...8...9...10! Legan wins!" Dynes waited a few moments as Legan and Estar left the feild, the latter being taken off by medical staff. Then he addressed the entire class once again, "now we, the judges, must one last time evaluate your performances," and with that he turned to talk with Chief Ryan and Etock. Kyle continued to stand there still not impressed by the levels of power displayed in the matches.

Rodd ran up to Legan, "wow, that was awesome! You beat Estar! I didn't think anyone in our class could do that."

Legan ran his finger through his thick, black hair, smiled and said, "It wasn't that hard, you're all weaklings."

Rodd was taken aback by the statement, and Jason noticed, "hey! Just because you are more powerful doesn't mean you are better than us!" he exclaimed.

Legan smirked, "yes it does. Now run along before I decide to beat you too." Jason frowned, he couldn't believe this guy, what right does he have to treat those weaker than him like lesser beings? Jason decided in that moment to become strong, to beat Legan, and all others who would treat weaker fighters as trash.

Chief Ryan then walked to the front of the group of fighters and floated up into the air, several feet off the ground, and held up a small orange ball with four red stars in it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, this story now has more than twenty! Sorry for the lateness of this post, I've been busy, but it is done and I plan on continuing to write at whatever pace my schedule allows.

_**Q: **_Wow, I like the direction this is heading in. This exam seems to be a measure of character just as much as ability, the former being something that neither Legan nor Estar really have. :P I can't wait to see the results!

_**A:**_ I hope you liked the results, Legan and Estar have some character behind them, and I intend to bring more of it out in the proceeding sagas.

Now time for some Fortuneteller Baba saga power levels! remember these are the power levels in the fanfic, so I don't want reviews arguing for different ones.

Fortuneteller Baba Saga  
Vs baba's warriors  
Krillin: 90  
Yamcha: 70  
Goku: 160  
Master Roshi: 140  
Fangs the Vampire: 80  
See-Through the Invisible Man: 50  
Bandages the Mummy: 110  
Spike the Devil Man: 130  
Grandpa Gohan: 148  
Vs Terror and Plague  
Goku: 170  
Terror: 80  
Plague: 50  
Vs Sky Dragon  
Goku: 180  
Sky Dragon: 130  
Rising Dragon: 100  
Vs Shula  
Goku: 190  
Shula: 220


	9. Chapter 8: Legends

I should probably have done this before,

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Chief Ryan looked down at his tribe's soon to be graduates, "hello, young warriors, I am your chief, the leader of the Tribe of Fire. Before you go out into the world there are several things you must know. you may have heard from the older warriors what I am about to say to you, but I will clarify the surely partial explanations you have come up with."

The young warriors looked at each other, many with confused expressions on their faces, others with knowing faces, and still others with expressions of excitement, as if their questions were about to be answered. Jason looked at Rodd and Ackos, none of them knew what to think.

Chief Ryan continued, "first I need to tell you about the political state of the world today. There are five human kingdoms, as well as five saiyan tribes." He held up the orange ball he had held up earlier, "this is a magical ball called a dragon ball. On this planet there are seven dragon balls scattered across it, and if all seven were to be gathered together, then the Eternal Dragon will arise and grant any wish, but just one." The crowd of young warriors stood in awe, many in disbelief. The chief continued, "this is the only one in the Tribe of Fire's possession, but the location of one other is known, the Tribe of Water, to the west of here has, has one of the dragon balls."

Kyle floated above the rest of the crowd, "then why don't we go into their territory, defeat them, and take it!" he demanded, "Then we will be one step closer to dominating the world with our power!"

"You know why we can't do that! Not only can we not guarantee we would even win that war, but even if we did win, many saiyan lives would be destroyed, many many members of the Tribe of Fire dead. Do you want their blood on your hands?" Chief Ryan scolded his son, his scar covered face stren.

Kyle renewed his rant, "you are weak! If I was chief I would lead a charge for that dragon ball, and I would win!"

Chief Ryan calmed himself down, "then you are the foolish one son. We will continue this conversation later, in private."

Kyle looked at the crowd, smiling, "why? So you can dismiss me? No! You will answer here and now why we can't just barge down th the Tribe of Water and take their dragon ball!" Kyle snarled.

Chief Ryan retained his composure, "You have much to learn about diplomacy and it's power," he said to his son.

"You're a fool!" Kyle exclaimed as he took off into the nearby forest.

Etock began to follow kyle, but Chief Ryan stopped him, "don't worry about him, he just needs to cool off for a bit." 'I fear for the dayhe becomes chief, I hope he grows up by then,' thought Chief Ryan. Etock went and took his place back on the ground as the chief continued to speak to the young warriors, "as you can see, tensions run high between the saiyan tribes, but it is even worse with humans. Humans hate saiyans, for reasons that are not fully understood. There is legend of a great battle long ago, but it is vague. Whatever the reason,the result is the same, humans hate us," he explained.

Chief Ryan descended as Dynes rose to take his place in the air. Dynes spoke, "now I want to inform you that the graduation ceremony itself will be in three days, during this time rest from the exams. Also, after the ceremony you will get a week more of rest, then you will start going on missions assigned to you by the tribe. Don't expect anything more than hunting and border patrols for a while. One last thing, once that week of rest is over you will still come here to train on the days that you are not on missions. Most of you will train under me for some more time yet, but the more powerful warriors," Dynes looked at Legan and Estar, "will be trained by personal trainers who will help you reach your potentials better than I can."

Dynes descended in turn and Chief Ryan rose again, "Now, before you leave to go back to your homes, think about what being a warrior of the Tribe of Fire means to you. Show others you may encounter the honor and power of this tribe.I am proud of all of you," Said the chief, and then he flew from the clearing.

The crowd of warriors began to disperse from the clearing. Jason, Rodd, and Ackos all left together. "well, that was interesting," Jason said to the others. He had been most intrigued by the exchange between Chief Ryan and his son.

"Yeah, I wonder what got into kyle there," Rodd replied. He too thought Kyle's behavior was curious.

"Family squabble, no doubt," Ackos was more interested in the graduation meal his parents were going to prepare for him after the ceremony in three days. They were planning on making smoked elk, his favorite.

The trio noticed someone approach them, when they saw who it was, Rodd wasn't happy about it, "not today, Estar, please."

Estar rose his hands in a I-come-in-peace sort of way. "Wow, Rodd, I didn't know you had that in you, you were pretty good today," he said, "Someday you may even be a match for me."

Rodd was a little in awe that Estar not only wasn't here to beat him up, but to compliment him as well. There must have been something humbling about his defeat by Legan. He managed to speak, "ya, well, my performance today was thanks to Jason's encouragements. I don't think I could have done that on my own."

Jason blushed a little, "you are the one who fought awesomely, I just gave you a helpful nudge." Then Jason remembered something, "oh, and Estar, do you think you could teach me how to do the Kamehameha Wave more efficiently, like you did?"

Estar stared thoughtfully for a second, then replied, "Part of your failure with the wave has to do with your power, or lack of it, but sure I'll help you learn the wave more effectively." Estar then departed and the 3 friends then went on to spend the day hanging out together. Then they all went to their homes and rested.

The next morning Jason woke up to a knock at his door. Jason yawned and stretched as he headed for the door. When he opened it, he saw a familiar face, "Ranorm?" he asked.

"Hey, kido," Ranorm gave a warm smile, "I heard you did well in the exams."

"Not really, I didn't complete the second one and I lost my match," Jason said, his head down.

"Don't worry, bud, you'll be really strong in no time," Ranorm said as he messed up Jason's spiky red hair.

"Stop it!" Jason exclaimed playfully, "and I feel stronger already!"

"That's because saiyans get stronger every time they fight a hard battle," Ranorm said, to Jason's interest. Ranorm continued, "and for your efforts yesterday how about you have dinner over at my house tonight?"

"Sure!" Jason exclaimed happily. Jason enjoyed the days before the ceremony, he spent most of it with his friends. Three days passed quickly, and the morning of the graduation ceremony was here. Jason got up and headed for the clearing where he met his friends.

"Rodd!" Jason called for his friend, who turned at his name, "How are you?" Jason asked.

"I am excited!" Rodd exclaimed, "think, in a week we will be doing missions like the adults!"

Jason felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Ackos, "hey, Jason, what's up?"

Jason smiled, "I'm great, am I still invited to your graduation dinner?"

"Yeah," Ackos replied.

Chief Ryan addressed the group of young warriors, "we shall begin the ceremony. When you hear your name you will come up and kneel before me, I will touch the side of this blade," Chief Ryan held up a longsword, "to your shoulders, I will say a few words and you will take you place back in the line. This isn't just any sword, this is an ancient and legendary one that is said to have been forged to defeat an evil demon long ago." After that the chief began calling up the young warriors one by one.

Eventually it was Jason's turn, "Jason!" Chief Ryan yelled, and Jason, and Jason came up to the front, where Chief Ryan was waiting. Jason knelt, head bowed, and Chief Ryan touched the side of the sword to one shoulder, then to the other. Then he said, "you will face great struggle one day, so take the strength of the tribe with you wherever you go."

Next is was Rodd's turn, "Rodd!" Chief Ryan called. Rod came up and Chief Ryan took the blade from one shoulder to the next as he had with every other warrior, saying, "always believe in yourself, and your path will be bright." Rodd then move back into the line of warriors.

The last one called was ,"Ackos!" Chief Ryan yelled the final name. Ackos, his crushed hand in a cast, came up to Chief Ryan, and the Chief performed the age old ceremony with the sword one more time, saying, "your resolve will be tested, so make it strong and you will prosper."

While the whole ceremony was simple enough, it had an almost mystical feel about it. Was it the ancient sword that gave it such a feeling, or maybe the ominous words of Chief Ryan? Whatever it was the young warriors had a strange feeling after it was over, but were happy to be getting a break and to get to do missions after that break. Rodd headed back home after saying goodbye to his friends, and Ackos and Jason headed back to Ackos' home for a well deserved graduation dinner.

Jason took advantage of his week off to rest for his first mission, and train a little, especially with Estar, who began to help Jason master the Kamehameha Wave.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I love looking at them and replying. If you look back at my previous chapters you will find that I changed the power levels of dragon ball slightly. Long story short I tweaked my power level model so it worked for Dragon ball power levels (instead of just Z and GT), and I could finally get rid of some power levels I got for a site a year ago or so.

Q: Good fight and Jason got motivation to train harder. Nice chapter although when you say double fist I'm not too sure what kind of strike you mean

A: for anyone else who was unsure of what I meant, I meant an axe handle or hammer. and thanks to the reviewer for telling me the actual term for that, I will use it in the future.

And now, (drum roll please) for the Tien saga power levels:

Tien Shinhan Saga  
Jakie Chun: 140  
Chiaotzu: 120  
Krillin: 132  
Yamcha: 101  
Tien: 200  
Goku: 210  
Man Wolf: 70  
Pamput: 100


	10. Chapter 9: The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

One week later Jason, Rodd, Louise, and Brock all stood in front of Chief Ryan, ready to receive their first mission. The chief was speaking to the group, "you four will be a group for this mission. This missions is simple, and will probably be one you do almost constantly. Your mission is to hunt for yourselves and for others. Hunting is not only a good skill to know for while you are on missions, but there are also many members of the tribe who are too old, too busy, or otherwise unable to hunt for food for themselves, and they must be fed. So you are going to head east from the village and hunt in the woods there until you have a sufficient amount of meat. When you finish take the meat to the meat distributor, who will make sure it gets to where it needs to go.

Louise, the designated leader of the group replied, "Yes, we will leave now." the group of young warriors then left and headed to the east edge of the village.

"Too bad Ackos couldn't be here," Rodd said as the group ran by the huts and paths of the village.

"Yeah, but he has to take some extra time to heal his hand," Jason replied. Louise looked down as the comment was said. She was oddly sad that Ackos couldn't join them on this mission.

The group left the village and headed into the forest, they kept a fast pace for some time, putting some distance between them and the village. When they were far enough for the village they slowed down to a walk. It wasn't long before they spotted some deer grazing in the forest.

Brock tried to approach them without waiting for Louise's orders. He was able to get about 30 feet from the deer, before he stepped on a twig, alerting the deer. Jason, who had been sneaking up on them unnoticed, charged, still silent, and karate chopped a deer in the neck, snapping it instantly. Brock was surprised, "how were you able to be so quiet?" he asked.

"Easy, I have had to hunt for myself for years to survive. I guess looking after yourself has it's advantages," Jason answered. Rodd was quite impressed, he didn't know his still somewhat new friend had such skill at hunting. Jason then heard a growl from behind him. It seems a pack of wolves had been stalking the herd that Brock just scared off. Six wolves were now surrounding Jason and Brock. Jason looked at Brock, "you ready for some exercise?" Brock nodded, and charged a wolf. Jason did the same, kicking one into a tree, knocking it out. Two wolves then tried to charge Jason, but he was too fast for them. Jason dodged out of the way, and the wolves crashed into each other. Jason then kicked both up into the air, then he caught each of them by their fur. Jason then threw the two wolves into each other full force, killing both of them. Jason then looked and saw that Brock had beaten the other three.

Louise approached the two, "I didn't tell you two to move in on the deer," she scolded. Jason and Brock piled the wolves on the deer.

"Now then," Jason said thoughtfully, "we need to find a way to hide these until we can come back for them and take them back home. Any ideas?" Before anyone could respond Jason heard a beep come from Louise.

The scouter had been given to louise because she was the leader, and the Tribe of Fire didn't have enough scouters for every saiyan to get one. "Power level of 75 coming from..." Louise paused, then pointed, "over there!" As she pointed, a roar was heard in that direction. The earth began to shake as a tyrannosaurus emerged from the forest, towering above the four warriors.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Rodd, "looks like he is hungry too!" The tyrannosaur charged the warriors, lunging his head, mouth agape, at them. The four warriors jumped in all different directions to avoid the monstrous head. Rodd was the first to retaliate, crashing his body into the dinosaur's torso. The giant staggered, but did not fall, and responded by sweeping it's tail at Rodd, sending him flying. Jason then headbutted the t-rex in the chin, then Brock lunged at the beast, sending his right fist into it's stomach. The behemoth fell backward, the earth trembling when it hit the ground.

"We need a plan!" Louise, the only one not yet involved in the fighting, yelled at her comrades.

"This is the plan!" Brock yelled back, "we kick this thing's butt and take it home to be cooked up." Jason slid his foot into the tyrannosaur's foot, causing it to stumble, but the dinosaur caught itself, and tried to step on Jason, Jason did a barrel roll to get out of the monstrous foot's way.

Louise continued to hang back, watching for a weak spot in the behemoth's defenses. She motioned for Jason and Rodd to strike the t-rex's calves. They both smashed into the backs of the tyrannosaur's legs, and the monster fell to the ground. Louise jumped into the air and fired an energy wave into the dino's neck, piercing it and breaking the spike and trachea, paralyzing it and causing it to drown in it's own blood. It didn't take long for the mighty beast to die, and after it was louise walked up to it and put her right foot on the beast in a sort of victory pose, "well, that was easy enough."

Rodd smiled, "now we definitely have enough meat to take back home!" he exclaimed.

Jason bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing somewhat hard, "that thing was pretty strong," he heaved.

Brock smiled, "It wasn't that strong, but then again, neither are you," he teased.

Jason turned to his comrade, "no, I'm n..." Jason stopped when he saw something whizz past, right in front of his face. It was a small projectile, but Jason wasn't sure exactly what it was. Suddenly several more whizzed by, and as everyone ducked behind trees for cover Jason remembered what those projectiles were. He had only seen them a couple of times, when dynes had taught them about human technology. It was a bullet. Jason looked over to where the bullets were coming from and saw that there were half a dozen humans, all armed, most with smaller, single-handed weapons, but a couple had larger weapons held with two hands.

Then the bullets stopped, Jason looked around the tree to see that the group of humans was moving towards the group of saiyans. One of the humans tried speaking to the saiyans, "we mean you no harm," he said to them.

Louise came out from behind the tree she was hiding behind, "could have fooled us!" she exclaimed.

"My apologies," said a tall, tan human, "we are nomads traveling through this land, and we saw the tyrannosaurus. We did not mean to shoot at you." The group of humans pointed their weapons towards the ground as a sign of ceasefire. Jason noticed they weren't all adults, as would be expected of a hunting party or war party, but that there were about two dozen children behind the adults. The tall human, obviously the leader, continued, "We have move from place to place to escape the tyranny of our home."

Brock had a solemn look on his face, "you shouldn't have come into saiyan domain," he said, "saiyans and humans are enemies." The humans gasped at the realization that the group of saiyans in front of them were just that. Brock charged at the leader, punching him through his gut, killing him. The remaining humans either fled or began shooting the saiyans. It was chaos, and bullets flew everywhere. One of the bullets hit Jason in the shoulder. He fell over in pain. Louise and Brock were able to dodge the bullets, and Brock was even able to a couple of humans out. When the last of the humans had fled or were killed by Brock, and the forest calmed once again, Louise confronted Brock, "what the heck was that?" she demanded. She was quite angry to say the least.

Brock walked up to her and looked her right in the eyes, "They were humans, and humans are the enemies of saiyans," he said, "I was eliminating, or rather, weakening, a possible threat to our tribe."

"They were little threat to us! With their numbers and weapons they were barely a threat to us, a small group of new graduates," Louise countered.

Rodd interrupted before the argument could escalate any further, "I think we need to get back, Jason here might need some medical attention." Rodd was leaning over Jason, who was still on the ground from when he got hit by a bullet.

Jason slowly got up and said, "I'm fine, I can see myself back to the village." Jason was putting pressure on with wound with his hand to stop the bleeding.

Louise recomposed herself, "fine, nothing we can do about it now anyways. Jason, you just worry about getting yourself back to the village." Louise walked over to the tyrannosaurus rex and picked it up by it's torso, though it's limbs and tail were still dragging on the ground, "I'll take this. Rodd and Jason, you two split up the wolves and the deer." The group began the long walk home. They continued to hold off the onslaught of nature, getting a few more kills along the way. When the group reached the village jason broke off the head to the medical center.

When he was almost to the huts that made up the medical center he ran into someone he knew well, "hey, Ackos!" he said.

"Hey what's up Ja... whoa what happened?" Ackos asked, concerned for his friend's wounded shoulder.

"long story, but the blood loss is making it hard to walk," Jason said as he stumbled a little bit.

"Here, let me help," Ackos said. Not waiting for Jason's reply Ackos put Jason's arm over his shoulder and helped lead Jason to the medical center. Jason began to protest, insisting he could do it himself, but eventually gave in to Ackos' persistence. Ackos was still out of work because of his hand, but he was still capable of most feats, such as helping Jason in this instance. Jason was suddenly very thankful for Ackos' help. He was one of the only two people Jason felt he could show any weakness to, the other being Ranorm.

Jason told Ackos about his first mission on the way to the medical huts and Ackos replied, "seems like your day was much more interesting than mine, all I have been doing is sitting at home, and just strolling around the village."

When the pair reached the medical center Jason got patched up, and Ackos' hand got checked on. Jason was given the rest of the week off to heal and the two saiyans went off and spent the rest of the day hanging out.

The group with the food dropped it off at the food distributor's and reported back to Chief Ryan about the hunt's events. After they explained what happened the chief spoke, "well, I will inform the border guards and all future patrols about the invading group of nomads." He then turned to Brock, "while you we probably right to chase them off, next time don't be so hasty and listen to your leader." After that the young fighters had the rest of the day to train.

* * *

And so ends the Graduation Saga. Now we can finally get on to a Saga with an actual plot that means something. Please review, and thank you to those of you who have reviewed my work in the past. There seems to have been some confusion from some of those who have read my fiction. First the setting is just the Tribe of Fire in a random large forest on earth. Second, they are training for the most part simply for the protection of the tribe and it's members, as well as asserting their tribe's dominance on others.

Q: Speaking of Ranorm, what is the age difference between him and the students?

A: Ranorm is 13 years older than Jason and his friends

And here are the Graduation Saga power levels:

Chief Ryan: 900  
Kyle: 800  
Jason: 43  
-After fight with Rodd: 53  
Ackos: 69  
-After fight with Louise: 81  
Louise: 104  
-After fight with Ackos: 122  
Saruna: 34  
Brock: 95  
Legan: 190  
-After fight with Estar: 223  
Estar: 129  
-Kamehameha: 150  
-After fight with Legan: 152  
Rodd: 61  
-After fight with Jason: 71  
Dynes: 252  
Ranorm: 322  
Etock(45 years old): 630  
Tyrannosaurus: 75


	11. Chapter 10: Praetrem

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

One year had passed since the graduation exams. Jason and his friend had trained hard and we now find Jason and Ackos sparring together.

"Ready!" Jason yelled, smiling, "go!" Jason took off towards Ackos, punching wildly. Ackos responded with a well placed kick to Jason's side. Jason blocked the kick with his left arm and swung at Ackos with his right. The fist landed squarely on Ackos' jaw, causing Ackos to skid back a few inches. Ackos then sent a kiai into Jason's stomach with both hands. Jason flew back several feet, but otherwise unharmed. Jason was about to land successfully, but a prepared Ackos lunged at Jason's feet with his own feet, tripping Jason up before he could get his footing. Jason fell on top of Ackos, who rolled out from under him and shoved his face in the sandy floor of the training grounds. Ackos jumped away as Jason got up spitting sand out of his mouth, "that wasn't nice," Jason exclaimed.

"This is a fight, if you want nice, got play with some humans or something," Ackos replied. Ackos hand was now fully healed from the graduation match, and he had trained extra hard to catch up in his training.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were one," Jason joked, taking a defensive position. Ackos charged, jabbing repeatedly with his right arm. Jason blocked all the jabs using both of his arms. Ackos then spun around, kicking Jason in the side, sending him flying. Ackos followed Jason's movements, positioning himself under his sparring partner. Ackos the kicked Jason, attempting to send him flying up into the air, but Jason crossed his arms, blocking Ackos' kick. Jason still moved a couple feet up through the air, but he was able to control his movement more. Jason fell back down towards the ground, and Ackos jumped off the ground towards the falling Jason. Ackos sent both his fists into the red-haired saiyan's torso.

Jason flew up many yards, then crashed back to the ground. Ackos let Jason get back up, "ok, that's it!" Jason said. Jason brought his hands to his side, "this is when I finally get to test my training! Ka...me...ha...me..." he continued.

"Fine," exclaimed Ackos, charging a full power energy wave. Before either could fire, they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

Rodd appeared out from behind a hut on the village side of the clearing, "hey, guy!" both fighters saw their friend and stopped their training session.

Jason was a little mad that he couldn't finish the fight, he so wanted to test out his Kamehameha training with Estar. Rodd was ignorant of his friends frustration, "Chief Ryan wants us all to report to him right away!"

Ackos was obviously surprised by the statement, "why?" he said not able to think of any reason why the chief of the Tribe of Fire would want to see them.

Rodd was filled with excitement, "he said something about a special mission for us!" he exclaimed.

Jason suddenly forgot his frustration, being filled with excitement. After a minute of silence Jason broke it, "what are we doing here just standing around? Let's go!" he exclaimed loudly.

The trio took off into the village, towards the chief's house in the center. Jason couldn't believe that after a year of hunting and patrolling, he was about to be able to test himself in a real mission. Jason's imagination of what the mission might be ran wild as the trio approached the hut of Chief Ryan.

Chief Ryan's house was the largest residential structure in the village. instead of wooden walls and a thatched roof like most huts, his house was made of stone, with a wooden roof, like the other important buildings of the village. When the trio arrived at the house, they knocked on the door. Etock answered the door and let the three in. When the saiyans entered, they saw a few others had come as well. It was quite a large group. Chief Ryan and his son were at the front of the group. Louise was on one side of the group, Legan at the other, and between them were 4 people Jason didn't recognize. The red-haired saiyan and his friends stood at the back of the group. Etock took a place next to Chief Ryan, who was looking towards the group of fighters.

Chief Ryan spoke to those in the room, "I have called you all here to give you a very special mission. You all know about the hatred between humans and Saiyans." Kyle snarled at the statement. Chief Ryan continued, "This hatred has made it very difficult for the human kingdoms and the saiyan tribes to perform any diplomacy between each other. Near constant war and raids, another effect of that hatred, between humans and saiyans has made diplomacy even harder. There is a human kingdom to the east called Praetrem. It is a relatively large kingdom, and being on good terms with it could be invaluable. A Praetrem town, called Erosia, has recently contacted me regarding a problem they are having. A group of rogues have been raiding the town's crops, causing a food shortage. The country's military is too busy to deal with the threat," kyle perked up upon hearing that, "and the town has asked for assistance," Chief Ryan paused to let all he had said soak in.

A brown haired saiyan, who Jason found out was named Aghao, spoke, "Why should we help them? What do we get?"

"We get a lot," Chief Ryan replied, "first, they are paying us with goods for the tribe. Second, doing this for them will improve our relationship with them. Like I said, an alliance with Praetrem could be invaluable."

That much made sense to Jason, but one thing didn't add up, "why, if this is so important, did you pick me, and others of us who are weak and inexperienced?" he asked.

Chief Ryan looked directly at Jason, "I picked you all for three reasons. Some of you I picked because you are very strong and experienced, and I can depend on you to make this mission a success. Some of you I picked because you are inexperienced, and this is a rare opportunity to gain some experience. Finally, one of you," Chief Ryan looked at his son, who looked away, "I choose you because you are amazingly strong and have huge potential, but are ignorant of the ways of the world and your place in it."

Kyle turned back towards his father, glaring, "and you want to know what I think?" Kyle asked, then not waiting for an answer continued, "I think we should attack while they are weak. If they are too weak to protect themselves from bandits, then it would be easy just to go in there and kill them all!" Kyle exclaimed.

A faint aura flared around Kyle as he spoke. Jason was in awe, 'how powerful is this guy? He isn't much older than me, but he may well already be stronger than his dad,' he thought, a shiver going down his spine.

Chief Ryan began to get angry, "how many times must I tell you, we cannot just go to war with whoever we want. That kind of thinking will destroy the Tribe of Fire!" Chief Ryan's aura flared faintly as well. The situation in the room became very tense for several minutes. No one moved, they scarcely breathed. Slowly the saiyans backed away from the two warriors as they glared at each other. It looked as though a fight would break out, but Chief Ryan dropped his power at the last second before it came to blows.

Kyle then, reluctantly, let his aura fade as well, "fine, I will go along with your way for now."

That seemed to lighten the mood a little. Chief Ryan continued, "so, I want all of you to go home and get some rest. you are all to report here by the 5th hour of the morning tomorrow. Good day," he excused the fighters in the room with a nod of his head. Kyle quickly left the house, a girl, who Jason found out was named Viel, following him.

Jason and his friends began leaving when a large older saiyan approached them, "hello, my name in Enon and I will be leading this mission," the large man stated in a serious tone, "your names are Jason, Rodd, and Ackos, correct?"

"yes," Rodd answered for everyone. Rodd realized that Enon was bald, which was uncharacteristic of saiyans, but he was older, so it made some sense.

Enon continued, "so, I will see you three tomorrow here, then," he then went to talk to some of the other team members.

The trio continued towards the door, and Louise began to head towards them. Soon after the group was outside, Louise caught up to them, "hello," she said.

The three young warriors turned to see Louise, "hello," Ackos replied. The two had become pretty close friends since their match a year ago, even training together. "pretty cool that we are all put on this important mission, huh?" Ackos continued.

"Yeah, it is very cool," Louise replied. She didn't make eye contact with Ackos, instead focusing on the features of his face. Ackos noticed, and thought it was weird. Louise seemed to be acting more shy around him over the last couple months. He didn't think much of it, though, he had more important issues on his mind.

"Yeah, I'm very excited," Rodd said as he smiled and itched the back of his black hair.

"Yeah, but we need our rest. I am going to head home for a good night's sleep," Jason replied, "see you all tomorrow." After everyone said their goodbyes, Jason headed home. Jason ran home, excitement filling him at the prospect of his mission tomorrow.

Jason ran past Ranorm's home, almost bumping into Ranorm. "Whoa, what's the rush, Jason?" The adult saiyan said.

Jason stopped running and turned back towards his good friend, "I have to rest up for an important mission tomorrow," he said.

Ranorm walked up to Jason, put his right hand on top of the red haired saiyan's head, and smiled, "well, I'm happy to see you so excited about a mission, and I hope you have a good night's sleep." Jason left after he said goodbye, and ran into the forrest to get something to eat for dinner. Jason caught and ate some rabbits, then went home as the sun set. He got under his blanket, on a bed that he was able to buy with the little money he got doing missions. While Jason struggled with calming down enough to fall asleep, being as excited as he was for the next day. Jason had a good night's sleep in spite of his excitement.

The next morning Jason woke up to a knock at his door. It was Ranorm, "hey, do you know what time it is?" he asked.

Jason looked out past Ranorm and saw the sun rising, "I'm late!" the young saiyan exclaimed.

"Yes, now hurry up and go, before they leave you behind" Ranorm urged.

Jason took off, "thank you," he yelled back before Ranorm was out of earshot.

Jason rushed to Chief Ryan's house. Upon entering, he saw that everyone else was already there, "sorry I am late," Jason said as they all turned their heads towards him.

"Just get over here!" snapped Chief Ryan, seeing that Jason was waiting in the doorway. Jason joined the group as the chief continued, "you all know the mission, and I shouldn't have to remind you what is riding on the success of this. So I will leave you with this, listen to your superiors, and remember you are members of the Tribe of Fire, make that memory your strength in hardship. You are dismissed," Chief Ryan nodded, then turned and walked into another room.

The group of ten fighters then turned their attention to Enon, who was addressing them, "you heard the man, let's move out." The group proceeded to walk out of Chief Ryan's house, down the main path out of the village, and on to adventure.

* * *

So begins the Neos Saga. well I want to say a couple things. First, please review, I love to read them, and thank you to all of those who have in the past. Second, there was a concern voiced to me the Jason's name and Jadon's name were too similar, so I went back and changed Jadon's name, which is now Brock, I just wanted to say this to stop any confusion that my changing his name might cause. Third, this fic is officially part of DBM2, I am very excited.

well, on to the King Piccolo Saga power levels, remember, these are the power levels I use, I in no way am trying to get any one else to use them, they are just to compare my characters to DB/Z/GT characters:

King Piccolo Saga  
Master Roshi: 140  
Chiaotzu: 120  
Yamcha: 101  
Tien: 200  
Yajirobe: 190  
Goku: 225  
-After Ultra Divine Water: 275  
Cymbal: 160  
Tambourine: 180  
Drum: 220  
King Piccolo: 240  
-Young: 270  
Popo: 300  
Kami: 325


	12. Chapter 11: Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

The group of ten fighters left the village to head east, towards a town called Erosia. Enon lead the way into the forest, with Kyle next to him. Aghao, Legan, and the brunette Viel were behind them. In a third line were Jason, Ackos, Louise, and Rodd. A blond Saiyan by the name of Aone took up the rear of the group. Upon leaving the village boundary, Enon turned to see the rest of his teammates, "I don't need to remind you the importance of this mission, Chief Ryan has nailed that into your heads enough. We will head east at a run, and the journey will take about 2 days.

Kyle didn't seem too happy about that, "Why can't we just fly there? It would only take a few hours then," he suggested.

"Because only you and me could feasibly do that, and even I would struggle. We need to think of the younger warriors too," Enon explained

Kyle looked as though he was getting mad. He bared his teeth and flexed his muscles, "this is stupid! My Father finally sends me on an important mission and I have to babysit some weaklings! When will he recognize my talents?" he demanded.

"I understand your frustration. Your father does see how talented you are, but he also sees what little control you have over your power... and your mouth, the best course of action for you right now is to do this mission to the best of your ability, which includes tolerating those weaker than yourself. Maybe then your father will give you more missions such as this one and listen to your opinion about tribal matters more often," Enon assured The short, black haired son of the chief.

Kyle relaxed his face and crossed his arms. He seemed cooled off for the time being. Ackos spoke up, "hey! We aren't weak!" he exclaimed.

Enon realized that the entire team had just witnessed the conversation, "yeah, sure. Ackos, wasn't it? You wouldn't stand a chance against me or kyle. Just be glad to be on such an important mission," the very large saiyan then addressed the whole group, "my conversation with Kyle is not to be repeated to anyone, understand?" Everyone agreed, and the group of warriors began heading east.

The group ran for many hours, weaving between trees and shrubs. The sun was almost at it's highest in the sky when the some of the younger warrior's stomachs rumbled. Enon seemed to notice for he gave the signal to stop. The bald saiyan spoke, "this is as good a place as any to stop for lunch. Go hunt for some food, but come back here within an hour." Most of the saiyans went off to hunt on for themselves, but several went in groups, Viel followed Kyle, and Jason, Ackos, and Rodd all went out to get some food together.

Ackos lead the way, with his two friends following behind him. They soon found an elk, "hey Jason, do you think you can kill that thing quickly?" Ackos asked, he was still a little sloppy when it came to fast kills.

"Sure thing," Jason replied, and charged the elk silently. When he reached the animal, he quickly snapped it's neak. It collapsed and the three began carving the carcass. Rodd took some nearby wood and made a fire to cook the meat.

While the meat cooked Jason walked around the forest. he loved the forest, he had all but lived in the forest his whole life. He loved the trees and the sounds of the birds. As he walked he began to hear voices off in the distance. Jason walked towards the voices, silent as always. When he saw Kyle eating a raw wild boar, the tall saiyan hid behind of a tree. Jason heard Viel talking, "...So that's what's going on, huh. I never thought you would do that, Kyle!" She said in a sarcastic tone, obviously joking around about something.

Kyle seemed annoyed, " I still don't understand why you always stick around me, can you ever just leave me alone?" he said pausing from eating. Then he tapped his scouter, "What?!" the spiky haired saiyan exclaimed. Jason saw, from his hiding place, Kyle turn in his direction. Jason gasped silently, and turned to leave, but as he turned he saw Kyle was now right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle demanded, "spying?"

"No," Jason replied, very surprised his companion's speed, "I was just walking around and I saw you , so I hid," Jason was shaking as he spoke.

"Sure," Kyle smirked, "just make sure it doesn't happen again." Kyle punched the tree Jason's back was against with enough force to knock it over. The tree fell with a crash, and birds flew away from the falling giant's branches.

Viel flew over, "come on, Kyle, I think you scared him enough," she put herself between Kyle and Jason.

"Fine," Kyle said, "but you don't try to spy on me again, is that clear?" Kyle was much more relaxed now.

"Y...yes," Jason managed as he began to walk over to where his friends were cooking lunch. After he was far enough away from Kyle and Viel to not be seen by them he began to run the rest of the way to his friends.

"What happened, Jason?" Ackos asked when he saw his friend, "You look very shaken up." Rodd turned as well waiting for an answer.

Jason patted his bright red hair to get the dust out of it, "oh, nothing, I just ran into Kyle," Jason said. The taller saiyan told his friend what had transpired mere minutes before. The trio then ate and rejoined their comrades as they prepared to leave once again.

Enon looked at the group, "we will continue moving east from here until nightfall," he instructed. The group then took off east at a run. For several more hours they ran, then, in the early afternoon, the saiyans reached the edge of the forest. Before them was a vast plain, and the ten warriors took a moment to take in the sight.

"Wow," Jason said, mouth agape. He had only ever seen the village and the forest it is in. He had never seen so much open area. The fighters soon took off again and they kept moving until nightfall. They then stopped at Enon's signal.

"We will sleep here," The large saiyan stated, and he proceeded to put up the tent he was carrying on his back. Each warrior had a small pack that had essentials, such as a single person tent and some cooking tools. Jason put up his tent , then laid down on the grass, looking up at the stars as the sun finished setting. Jason wasn't used to the open spaces, he was more comfortable in the forest, where there was cover from dangerous creatures and other possible enemies. He had this feeling of vulnerability he just couldn't shake. he felt like at any moment an enemy could pop out fro the distance and he wouldn't have any choice but fight it head on. He took some comfort in the fact that while he could not hide behind cover, neither could an enemy. They would have quite a bit of time to prepare between the time an enemy was spotted, at when the actual battle began.

As Jason headed for his tent he saw Aone sitting outside her tent. "You heading to bed?" she asked.

Jason nodded, "yes we will be arriving in Erosia tomorrow, so I want to be well rested," he replied.

Aone smiled, "well then you hurry to sleep. Don't worry, I will be guarding the camp, at least for the first third of the night." Jason was glad to have someone watching over the camp while he slept. He yawned, waved goodnight to Aone, and went to bed.

Jason woke to the sound of bullets whizzing through his tent. He jumped out of his tent, and looked around. He saw Aghoa asleep in the spot where Aone had been before Jason had went to sleep. Aghao had been the last one scheduled to watch over the camp, and he had fallen asleep! Over on the opposite side of the camp a strange vehicle of some kind had five humans in and around it. They all had guns. As all of the saiyans emerged from their tents, and Aghao was kicked awake, one of the humans yelled, "in the name of the great Neos, give us all your valuables!" The human had silver hair and was of average height and build.

Enon turned towards the vehicle as the other saiyans grouped together. "who are you, and why would we give you anything?" he demanded.

"We are the followers of the great Neos, the most powerful being on earth!" the silver haired human announced.

"Ha!" Kyle laughed, "that's a pretty big boast, and even if this Neos is as strong as you say he is, you guys still stand no chance against us. Even if you are pretty strong...for humans."

"Wait," the silver haired man shot a look at Kyle, "you mean to tell me you ten are saiyans?" The man turned pale in the face, as did the other men.

Enon smiled, "exactly," he replied.

"Open fire!" yelled the now pale faced silver haired man. The five began to shoot at the group of saiyans. Most of the warriors were able to dodge the bullets as they came their way. Jason couldn't quite keep up, and he had one bullet skid his right forearm, just glancing his skin enough to draw blood.

Kyle took some time to show off, catching dozens of bullets with his left hand. After about 20 second the humans stopped firing their weapons. As the smoke and dirt pushed into the air by the guns and the dodging saiyans cleared, the humans saw almost all the saiyans standing, unharmed, though Jason was on one knee, holding his right forearm with his left hand. Kyle grinned, "our turn."

* * *

Well, there is the continuation of the Neos Saga. A couple things, first off, I have reached 1000 view! I also reached 30 reviews! thanks to all those who reviewed, I look forward to seeing more reviews from you.

Q: I'm surprised the Chief didn't just send someone to check on Jason.

A: Well, I didn't think about that, but sunrise is about 6:00, about an hour after when they were supposed to meet, isn't it? If you want, you could just say that Ryan sent Ranorm to go get Jason.

Q: This conflict between the Humans and the Saiyans seems quite interesting, and nodout will hear more about what exactly happened, yes?

A: I am glad you like the idea, and yes, I will eventually make special chapters that show what happened, after they get some explanation in the story, of course.

And time for my Piccolo Jr. Saga power levels, remember, these are the power levels for my fic, so don't argue them, please, I just want you to be able to see how my character's compare to the DBZ cast:

Piccolo Jr. Saga

Master Roshi: 140

Chiaotzu: 137

Yamcha: 146

Tien: 229

Yajirobe: 200

Krillin: 178

Goku: 222

-Without Weighted Clothes: 402

Cyborg Tao: 190

Piccolo Jr.: 210

-Without Weighted Clothes: 390

Chichi: 100

Kami (in a Human): 200

-Normal: 325


	13. Chapter 12: Erosia

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

"Our turn," Kyle said, grinning. The young prodigy charged the group of human. The humans, obviously, couldn't see him, Jason even had a hard time following the shorter saiyan's movement. The spiky haired saiyan reappeared in front of the silver haired man, the former's elbow in the latter's stomach. The large coughed up some blood and fell to the side, at least unconscious, if not dead. His blood spilled out, painting some of the grass that made up the plain red. The other four humans panicked and began firing at Kyle. Kyle just smirked and lifted his right arm, catching all the bullets the gunman shot at him easily with his right hand.

"Leave me some," Enon said almost happily, charging the group of remaining humans and kyle. The giant hulk of a saiyan disappeared, to reappear next to one of the humans. He kicked the man's head into the distance. Kyle then shot an energy wave that consumed two of the remaining humans and half of the vehicle they were riding in. Kyle turned to the last human preparing to kill him as well. Fear was quite apparent in the human's eyes. Enon noticed Kyle's intentions, "No! we ne..." Enon was cut off by the human's deafening cry as Kyle yanked his heart out. "Kyle! Why did you do that? We should have taken the last one prisoner, so that we could find out where they came from," Enon scolded, "it is this kind of thing that your want you to work on! Think before you act!"

"I was..." began the chief's son, "...uh...shut up!" the fourteen year old power house flew an appreciable fraction of a mile away, his white-blue aura brightening the still dimly lit surroundings. The small teenager then landed and sat criss-cross, crossing his arms and looked toward the horizon.

"Spoiled brat," the small frame of Aghao said in the slowly increasing sunlight, "if he wasn't so strong I would teach him a lesson myself."

Aone came up from behind the boastful saiyan and elbowed him playfully in the side, "yeah, but if you tried, he'd floor you in two seconds flat." Aghao looked down his self-made pride gone.

"Ok, it is time to go," the giant cueball Enon said, now standing in the middle of the group, "so, lets pack up and get moving!" he yelled the last part. He then turned to the burnette saiyan, "Viel, you go get kyle."

"Okay!" Viel replied cheerfully, flying over to the pouting teenager very fast.

The group headed towards the east once again, crossing the open plain at a run. After several hours of running the group began to see some hills in the distance. As they approached, it became apparent that large sections of the ground on the hills were being disturbed. As the saiyans closed in, houses could be seen dotting the brown hills. Jason saw a machine that looked not unlike the vehicle the bandits had been riding, except these vehicles had devices on their back that seemed to churn up the what little vegetation was on the field.

The sprinting saiyans stopped in front of one of the humans working one of the machines, "Hello!" the human in blue overalls and a straw hat waved to the newcomers.

"Hello," Enon replied as the group stopped, "we are looking for the Praetrem town of Erosia, do you happen to know where it is?"

The farmer's demeanor suddenly changed, "Are you the saiyans hired to get rid of those bandits?" He seemed more cautious now, where before he seemed friendly, if obviously also tired.

"Yes, we are they," Enon announced, giving a slight smirk. The other saiyans smiled as well.

"Don't you be smiling!" the farmer snapped, "Erosia is that way." The farmer pointed down the nearby road, and continued speaking, "Now get! I don't want any of you saiyans destroying my farm!" The farmer's stance had become quite hostile with the confirmation of the saiyans' identity. Jason and the others then went down the road the farmer had pointed to, towards Erosia.

After several miles of that churned earth Erosia could finally be seen in the distance. The saiyans quickly closed the remaining couple miles at a sprint. Jason was able to keep up, but he was pretty tired after the run. He knew he was the weakest in the group, his spiky red hair sweat laden, causing more than the standard four lock of hair to lay over his forehead. Kyle, on the other hand, seemed not only fresh, but bored.

When the group arrived, they were in awe of how different Erosia was from their little village. Some of the buildings were several stories tall, while back in the Tribe of Fire all buildings were a single story. The paths weren't made of dirt, but a hard black substance of some sort, and the center of the path had those strange vehicles occasionally go over it. Enon exclaimed for everyone in the vicinity to hear, "We are the saiyans sent for by your leader! Where is would we find that leader?"

The townspeople looked at us in suspicion. The scene was very tense for several minutes, until one man in a yellow collared shirt and blue pants cautiously and begrudgingly approached us, "It is that building," he said as he pointed to the tallest building in the town. The building had three stories. Most of it was in an octangular prism shape, with blue walls and white edges. On top of the top floor was a large blue dome, with a white spire on the top. The building was overall very impressive. Out of the group of saiyans, Ackos seemed the most intrigued by the town hall. The modestly built saiyan was fascinated with all the architecture of the town, from the arched bridges over creeks to the town hall itself. He even eyed the road, wondering what the black material was, and how it became so flat on the ground.

Ackos looked in wonder as he entered the town hall, amazed at how the magnificent building looked on the inside. While the building did in fact have three stories, the center of the building had a huge room that reached all three of the stories and even the dome. As Ackos was admiring the building Jason saw that Louise seemed to be admiring Ackos. Jason thought the blue haired saiyan was quite strange for doing so, but he was beginning to think all girls his age were weird. Jason noticed that Ackos wasn't the only one being stared at, Kyle was being stared at by Viel. 'That proves it,' Jason thought, 'girls are weird.'

When the saiyans entered the building, the first person they saw was a young human female sitting behind a desk. "Hello, can I help you?" she said.

"Yes, we are the saiyans sent for by your leader. Direct us to where we can see him" Enon commanded, it was plain to see he was comfortable with being in charge.

The blond haired woman sitting behind the desk eyed them suspiciously, then pointed to one of the stairways, "Up those stairs." The lady then spoke into something attached to her ear, and a half dozen guards with guns came from behind a door behind her desk. They quickly moved and surrounded the 10 saiyans, escorting them up the stairs. Jason had seen gaurds scattered around the town, in front of important buildings and patrolling the town itself, and this was the largest single group of them he had seen yet.

The group of now 16 beings moved up the stairs, and stopped in front of one of the doors. One of the guards then reached for the door and opened it, "Why would they bother to tell us where to go if they were just going to lead us there?" Aghao mumbled. No one answered, paying more attention to the situation in front of them.

"Oh, who is this?" a heavy set white haired man asked. He seemed to be in his 70's or 80's, and although he seemed rather frail now, it was obvious that he was very strong when he was younger.

"We are the saiyans you sent for to fight off some bandits," Enon voiced, holding himself with a sense of dignity and strength.

The mayor of Erosia held himself in a similar manner, or as best he could in his old age, "I am grateful you have come," said the old man, "I am Itasi, the mayor of Erosia." The mayor didn't show the same hostility in his actions everyone else seemed to. He even seemed friendly, "Well, I'll get right to the point. In a forest to the north of here a group of bandits have appeared. They use the forest as a base and raid Praetrem trade routes. Their raids have cost us a lot of many necessary supplies for the town. I sent a request to the king of Praetrem many months ago for military assistance, but I was denied. In desperation I called for your assistance without my superiors knowing. We are a poor outpost town, but we were able to come up with a method of payment your chief could agree to. You may also take home any plunder you take from the bandits, as long as the bandits are finally dealt with," he said with a worried tone, "they claim their leader is Neos, and that he is the most powerful being on earth."

"Strongest being, ha! Whatever the case that title will soon belong to me!" Kyle blurted out with a smirk, "If it already isn't mine, that is."

Enon gave Kyle a silencing glare, then turned to Mayor Itasi, "We will take care of this threat for you," he replied, "just have the payment ready when we return."

"Thank you!" exclaimed the old mayor with a smile, taking everyone aback with his outward gratitude, "We of Erosia are indebted to you." The mayor got up out of his chair and walked towards the group of saiyans. Before he could get too close one of the guards got in his way. Mayor Itasi turned his attention to the guard, "It's fine, young man, I can handle myself," he said with a smile on his face. The guard stood in the aged leader's way for a moment more out of protest, then bowed slightly and returned to the side of the group. The mayor then walked to each of the saiyans and shook their hands, going out of his way to show them kindness.

All members of the group were taken aback again by this gesture. After taking a moment to compose himself Enon spoke, "Yes, well, we will be leaving in the morning, so we will spend the night just outside the town, as to not stir up trouble..." he said before he was cut off.

"Nonsense, nonsense. You will spend the night at my house. I insist. I have more than enough room for everyone." After some refusal from Enon, the saiyans finally gave in and headed to Mayor Itasi's house.

Elsewhere, in a dark forest, a shadowy figure standing in the twilight is approached by a man carrying a gun, "Master Neos, sir, one of the raiding parties have been killed, and half of the jeep they were in has been destroyed, as if by an energy attack. We speculate that it was a saiyan that did the damage.

The dark figure opened his eyes, "What!" he said, his tail waving back and forth, "well, looks like I may get a challenge after all."

* * *

Well, who is this dark figure? What does him having a tail mean? Why haven't we heard any other mention of a tail? All these question will be answered after (yes after) the next chapter of 1000 Years After!

So on to Q and A

Q: Kyle seems up to something. I wonder what is he thinking?

A: He is up to something, he is going to *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler*!

Now for the Saiyan Saga Power Levels:

lol nope!

I will take a break from posting DB/Z/GT Power Levels, to let my main character catch up a little bit. Hahahahaha! Have a nice day!


	14. Chapter 13: It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Jason woke up on a soft mattress, a feather pillow under his head. He awoke with a start, an effect from the previous morning. After realizing he wasn't under attack from bandits again, he calmed down and closed his eyes for several more minutes, soaking in the warmth. The young saiyan then got up out of bed and looked around. The room had white walls with simple but elegant patterns of ferns along the bottom. The floor was made of polished wood planks. Jason walked over to the door in his night clothes given to him by one of the mayor's servants. He wasn't used to such comfort, and it almost made him uncomfortable, ironically.

Jason opened up the door, revealing a long hallway. He walked down towards where he had been told the dining hall was the night before. He passed more guest rooms that were identical to his, 'What a large house,' thought the tall eleven year old, 'why, I wonder, does the mayor have such a big house. Many full families could fit in here!' After several minutes of walking the 4th class saiyan arrived at the dining hall.

"Hey, Jasons finally up," Rodd said, waving his hand at his newly awoken friend. Jason looked around to see that he was the second to last one to come out of their room, all were present except Kyle.

"Well, hello, young Jason," Mayor Itasi said happily, his large body seated next to Enon. Jason was surprised to see Itasi even sitting in the same room as the saiyans, let alone at the same table.

"Good morning," Jason replied awkwardly as he walked over t the table to see what was for breakfast. "What is that?" Jason asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. The eggs he recognized, for while they were rare in the village they could found and were eaten when they were found. Jason had never, however, seen this other food. It looked like strips of some sort of meat, but it didn't look like any meat he had ever seen.

Ackos grinned, mouth full of food, "They call it bacon! It's awesome!" he shouted between chews, spitting bits of food out of his mouth. Ackos then began to choke, coughing violently. As the lavender haired saiyan recovered from his coughing fit, everyone else present laughed. Jason sat down next to his gorging friend and ate his fill. Being a saiyan that fill was quite immense. Jason loved the bacon as well, he couldn't get enough of it, but he was careful not to overdo it and choke like his friend had. After several minutes Kyle came down the hallway. He exchanged minor pleasantries then sat down and ate.

Mayor Itasi stood up as Kyle finished his food, "My, my, you saiyans sure do eat a lot! Well now onto business," he said. Mayor Itasi motioned towards a door, and a young man walked through it. He was of an average build, average height, had brown hair, brown eyes, and had a scar across his right eye. The young man walked up to the group slowly, looking as though he didn't want to be there. Mayor Itasi continued, "This is my grandson, Achon, he will be accompanying you on your mission."

"What!?" Enon blurted out, then he paused before continuing, "with no disrespect, Mayor Itasi, me and my warriors can handle some bandits." The very large saiyan stood up.

The young man looked at the saiyans as most humans did, with distrust, "For once I agree with a saiyan, grandfather, I think they can handle this themselves." The brown haired human crossed his arms, standing there glaring at Enon.

"Please, Enon, my grandson is the champion fighter of this town, but he has learned all he can here. Please take him on your mission so that he may learn and become a stronger fighter," pleaded the elderly mayor, who was on his knees, hands clasped together.

Enon considered the possibility, "Let's see," he began. He placed his scouter on his face and turned it on, 'Hmm, oh! A power level of 121,' the behemoth thought to himself. "Well, he does have more power than some of our weaker warriors," he said to the room, "alright, he can go," he finished, still not sure how this arrangement would work.

"Thank you," Itasi had a big grin on his face. After talking with his grandson for several minutes, the old man was able to convince the young fighter that it would be beneficial for him to go. To show his gratitude, Itsai gave the saiyans all green gis with blue undershirts that matched the one Achon wore. Jason was glad for the new clothes, he liked them a lot more than the rough skins he had worn most of his life. The saiyans then packed up and began their journey north.

"Okay, from what I have been told, it will take about four hours to run to the forest, so lets head out!" he instructed his group of now eleven warriors. The warriors took off north, and ran for several hours. The terrain between the town of Erosia and the forest they were headed towards was a mixture of farmland and fallow grassland, which made it easy for the travelers to make their way to the forest.

When they had almost arrived Viel noticed something off in the distance to their right. It was a pillar of smoke, "What is that?" she asked, a quizzical look on her face.

Achon looked in the direction the brunette was looking, and fear and concern spread across his face, 'No!' he thought to himself, worry creeping into his mind.

Jason noticed Achon's concern, "Is everything alright?" he asked the human warrior.

Achon looked down towards the younger Jason, and immediately changed his concerned face to one more of hatred, "Yes, saiyan, I am fine! We just need to hurry, is all," Achon replied harshly, saddening Jason considerably.

The group of fighters continued their trek north, and as they entered the forest a question popped into Rodd's head, "Hey, Achon," the short, black haired saiyan said, "why do humans act the way they do around saiyans?"

"What?" the brown haired human asked, "Wait, you're serious? You don't know what happened?" Achon seemed to calm down a bit. Multiple people among the group shook their heads, and those who didn't just wouldn't admit that they didn't know either. "Wow, you saiyans don't keep very good history, do you? Well where do I start?" The man attempted to start the explanation.

The group stopped running at the edge of a forest of very tall trees. "Sorry to interrupt," Enon interjected, "I really want to hear this explanation, I do, but we need to be quiet now, and alert. We will continue from here walking, we don't know exactly where the enemy is. My scouter isn't picking anything up that is obviously an enemy, the powers of animals are getting in the way," Enon explained.

The Warriors walked through the forest, admiring the extremely tall trees, but staying alert for enemies. After several hours of relatively silent walking Kyle twitched, as if he noticed something. The brutish form of Enon gave the signal to stop. Jason could hear it too, the sound of a rumble off in the distance. "What in the..." Aghao whispered under his breath, as the rumble grew and it became obvious that it was the sound of a vehicle of some kind.

Achon saw the jeep driving between the trees, with six bandits armed with rifles, pistols, and knives. One of the bandits, his very large figure casting a long shadow in the mid afternoon, spoke, "Who dares to intrude on the forest of the Great Neos?" he demanded. He had blond hair in a military buzz cut, and a blank expression, looking not like the smartest person in the world.

Kyle smirked, "So, this is where the supposedly great Neos resides," Kyle moved into a casual fighting position, "well, this should be fun."

The large grunt didn't seem to take any notice of Kyle's remark, "Leave now, or I will use lethal force."

Enon tapped his scouter and laughed, "Really, you would do best to back down, your average power level is only 30," Enon paused to let the sink in then continued, "we aren't going anywhere."

The humans laughed as the large one replied, "I'd hoped you'd say that," he said, "open fire!" The humans lowered their rifles and began pouring bullets down on the saiyans and Achon. Jason and the other weaker warriors dodged behind trees, and the stronger saiyans just stood letting the bullets bounce harmlessly off their bodies. The riflemen just stared as they saw the spectacle, not often does one see bullets bounce off someone. "You... you're saiyans, aren't you?" Stammered the huge man. Jason could hear one of the humans speaking into a black box.

Enon turned to Aone, "Would you like to do the honors this time?"

"Right away, sir," smiled Aone, her fist gracefully slamming into the head of the largest human. She then spun her athletic body around and sent her foot into one more human, sending him flying. Her blond hair swirled in the light breeze as she turned to face one of the two females among the group of humans and the saiyan shot a small energy wave through her torso. Aone then powered up slightly, sending energy in all directions, crushing the jeep and the three remaining humans who Aone was between. Two of the humans flew into trees, dead, but one human fell on the ground, bloody, but not dead.

Kyle walked up to the survivor a small built male, and looked down on the barely breathing human, "You're stronger than the other, then? Well, we will spare you if you tell us where your leader lives."

The human shivered and spat up blood, but was able to point in the direction the jeep had come from, "I... it's... over there... about a mile," the man managed.

"Why thank you," the short black spiky haired saiyan smiled, and lifted his hand, palm facing the human, "but it seems that we have no further use for you," and with that an energy wave shot out of Kyle's hand, consuming what remained of the human, leaving only ashes.

Enon was furious, "What was that?! You said you would spare him, then you kill him once he gave you the information you wanted, how is that any way to conduct yourself? How is that any way to honor your father and the Tribe of Fire?" Enon had a vein appear over his left eyebrow as he raised his voice.

"Ha!" Kyle laughed towards the sky in a big, exaggerated manner, "like I want to honor that fool, I do what I want to do, when I want to do it, is that clear!? It just suits my goals to follow his orders for now."

"Is that right?" Enon mocked the powerful young warrior, "I think that you'll follow your father's orders for some time yet." Kyle just ignored the comment. Enon addressed the entire party, "We will head in the direction that bandit pointed us in. Let's take it slowly, we don't need to stumble into the enemies base, especially with this Neos in there." The group walked for about forty minutes, the descending sun casting long shadows. The group continued their trek into the forest, until they saw a structure in the distance. It looked like a wooden fort, complete with palisade and large wooden keep in the middle. The walls had dozens of people on them, all with firearms of some sort. Enon motioned to the other fighters to go behind a tree, once there the group listened to him as he relayed his simple plan, "It looks like they were expecting us, but firearms don't affect us, they should know that. This should be simple enough, no wall can slow us down for long, a full blown attack should be sufficient. Just listen for my orders," he explained. The group of fighters charged the walls, the enemy replied by shooting the warriors with everything they had. Enon smiled, "So it begins."

* * *

Thank you fro reading this chapter. I would also like to thank those of you who review as I now have over 40, you help motivated me to get chapters written. Please review, I would like to know what you think of my writing.

Q: Wonder why this old man is so nice knowing the people are Saiyans...could he be roshi?

A: no, he is an original character, but you gave me an idea (and no, the idea is not Roshi being a part of the story).

Q: the tail anomaly has me stumped, as it was never stated before. I wonder what it means now?

A: well that will be answered later in the story, don't worry.

No new power levels yet. Have a wonderful day!


	15. Chapter 14: Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

"Sir," A large human with a rifle on his back addressed a trio of cloaked figures with a bow, "the saiyans that the patrol reported this morning are outside the fort. It is speculated that these are the same one from yesterday that destroyed another of our patrols," The man said.

"Of course they are," the middle cloaked figure said. Then no one spoke for several minutes.

"So...what should we do?" Asked the man.

"Let them come captain, let them come," The middle figure replied, "now, back to your post."

"Yes sir," the man replied, leaving the room.

The group of saiyans charged the palisade, bullets flying towards them. Jason loved the rush of battle, as all saiyans do. The wind in his hair, the rush of oncoming combat, that was a feeling he always wanted to feel.

The small clearing between the forest and the fort was passed quite quickly, fighters dodging bullets all the while. Two jeeps, one on each side of the fighter, pulled up next to the walls, each with about 5 humans in it, and open fired on the flank of the assailants. Enon noticed their presence, "Louise, Ackos! Each of you take one of those jeeps out!" he yelled at his inferiors. The two saiyans nodded, and Ackos turned to the left vehicle, indicating that he intended to take that one.

Louise nodded and cut to the right, towards the humans who firing into their right flank. They turned their guns to concentrate fire on the blue-haired saiyan. Her athletic figure dodged side to side as continued to close the gap between herself and her enemy. She jumped into the air, and kicked one small framed human in the lower jaw, jerking his head back, which snapped his neck, and sent him flying. The blue eyed saiyan didn't like fighting being so much weaker than herself, but she knew that is one of those bullet hit her in a vulnerable spot, such as her windpipe, she would be in serious trouble, so she continued her attack, sending a small energy wave into the heart of another human.

Ackos charged the left jeep, stopping several yards short and began to power up, 'This will test how my training has progressed,' he thought to himself. The lavender haired warrior grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and aimed his right palm at the jeep of armed humans, "Smashing Bullets!" he yelled, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he continued as he aimed at shot five energy bullets. Each bullet went through a different enemy, detonating, vaporizing the humans, and destroying the jeep.

Louise, not to be outdone, sent her energy in all directions in an explosive wave, crushing the three remaining humans in one move. She turned to see Ackos finish with his jeep, then went to catch up with the other nine warriors.

Enon lead the assault on the fort. Most of the saiyans flew up the side of the walls, but Rodd and Jason jumped up the side of the walls, easily clearing the 20 foot walls in one mighty leap, Enon knew he could just smash through the wall, but he decided to go over it, he enjoyed playing along with the human's pathetic fortifications. As the warriors arrived on the top of the wall, they were greeted by a barrage of bullets. Enon and most of the warriors were immune to the pesky little pellets the humans sent their way but Rodd and Jason had to be careful to dodge all of them.

The miniscule missiles bounced off of Enon's giant form as he turned to Kyle, "Kyle, why don't we stay out of this, we should save our strength for this Neos. Besides, the low class warriors need some exercise too."

The smaller saiyan shrugged, "Sure, I could just watch," he replied. Jason stood near the back of the group for some cover as he turned his attention to attacking the armed men and women. He charged one, bringing his right fist back for a strike. The young warrior's strike sent the man flying several yards. Following him, the red haired saiyan continued with a series of punches and kicks. The warrior then spun backwards, bringing his heel down on the human's head, causing the latter to smash face first into the ground. Jason the bent his leg back, sending his knee hard into the back of the human's neck, killing the rifleman.

Legan charged past rifleman after rifleman, sending energy blasts their way, vaporizing them. The messy black haired saiyan let his victim's bullets they shot at him bounce off harmlessly. After killing almost a dozen gunners with energy, the heavily built saiyan resorted to using melee attacks. The young warrior spun to his let, kicking a large muscular human in half. Legan then shifted forward, sending his forehead into the forehead of another human, to which the latter's skull caved in, crushing his brain. As his opponents blood ran down from his forehead, Legan smiled and licked his forehead as it passed his cheek. This was his element, the thick of the fight. The heavy-set warrior curled into a ball, or as close as he could get, and shot forward straight through another human.

The humans kept streaming onto the wall, there must have been one hundred on the wall now. Rodd swept a woman's feet out from under her, as she fell the short saiyan slammed his knuckle into the woman's face, breaking her nose, he then elbowed her in the neck in such a way as to crush it against the ground. Rodd didn't like killing like this, but he had learned to desensitize himself so that he could perform his duty. He also took some comfort in the fact that these people were terrorizing the local population, so killing them was helping said population.

Viel walked slowly among the gunfire, her small athletic figure easily dodging between the bullets. She tore right through one man with a knee through his gut, and karate chopped another in the neck, breaking it and killing the man near instantly. The small female saiyan wasn't the most graceful, but she was efficient. She followed Aone, Aghao, and Achon off the wall to find a kind of battle line inside the fort of over one hundred men and women armed with rifles. She sent two energy waves, one from each hand, into the line, killing half a dozen riflemen.

The average sized saiyan Aone stood facing the firing line, arms held at her sides. She built up energy in her palms. "Take this!" she yelled, moving her hands in front of her in a slashing motion, sending two arcs of energy into the riflemen, cutting dozens of them. Aghao weaved in among the humans, punching and kicking them. he knew that he didn't need to physically strike them to kill them, but he found enjoyment in it. As a saiyan, he loved fighting, it didn't matter who, or where.

Achon stood on the ground, building his power, arms at his side, muscles flexed. His short brown hair waved as he shot forward, punching one rifleman in the gut. The man doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, dead. The champion or Erosia continued on his attack, spinning and kicking several more enemies.

Kyle turned to Enon, "I'm bored, what do you say we end this?" the short teenager asked his leader. Enon agreed, and the two began to pull out some of their power. They brought their arms to their sides, charging up energy. It was quite a sight to behold, the bald giant Enon standing next to the short teenager. "Ah!" called out the two warriors as they prepared to unleash their built up energy. The two powerhouses then put their hands in the air, sending out a dome of destructive energy that grew to encompass the entire fort. Every single one of Neos' men were vaporized.

The blast was kept weak enough as to not injure most of the saiyans, though Jason, Rodd, and Ackos all got the wind knocked out of them. Ackos got up and patted the dust off his green gi and his lavender hair, "what was that for?" he asked his elder Enon, "if you had put much more energy into that, more than the wind could have been knocked out of me."

Enon just shrugged, "This is a dangerous mission, so risk is to be expected, but I will try not to kill the weaker members of my team from now on." It was a little out of character for him to be so Brash, but his mind was focused on the battle ahead, he had no time for pleasantries. The group looked towards the center building of the fort, or what was left of it, to see three figures emerge from underneath the rubble. They all were wearing cloaks without hoods. One was a small-built woman, she couldn't have been more than five feet tall. She had long white hair, she appeared to be young, so it must have been her natural hair color. she had cloudy blue eyes, and looked as though she had seen a tough life. The second warrior was considerably taller than the girl, he must have been over six feet. he appeared to be slim, though it was hard to tell under his cloak, he also had a blond ponytail and blue eyes. The final figure stood forebodingly between and behind the other two. At almost six feet tall he didn't at first appear to be anything special. He wasn't as slim as the taller one,he had more of an average build. He had jet black spiky hair with one lock coming down over his forehead. No, he didn't appear to be different from the other two...until he looked at you. His eyes...eyes that could piece through a man's psyche, and cause him to lose all hope. They sent chills down Jason's spine, as though he was looking into the red haired saiyan's very soul.

Enon flew over to the trio and landed in front of them, "who are you?" he asked.

The black haired saiyan stared expressionlessly, "So shall we get down to business?" he asked, his gaze fixed on Enon, "My name is Neos, I am lord of this forest. What brings you here?" Enon got goose bumps, as Neos' voice was as icy as his cold gaze.

Louise shook as here scouter beeped. She turned to Ackos, "These guys are very powerful, we need to be careful," she said, obviously shaken. Ackos got worried, Louise was almost always confident, he liked that about her, but now she was acting genuinely scared. Ackos knew he had to stay on his toes.

Enon looked into Neos' eyes, "We have been sent here by the people of Erosia, because you have been raiding their caravans. We are here to make sure your raiding days are over," the large Saiyan said. something seem to bother him, he did not speak with the conviction or authority he normally would. Enon's statement didn't seem to phase the continually expressionless face of Neos.

"Why you cocky little..."Aghao mumbled, then he yelled "I'll teach you to fear us!" as he charged Neos, his white-blue aura flaring around his stout body as he cocked back his right fist to strike his enemy. Just as his fist was about to connect with the blank face of Neos, the cold warrior disappeared. As he landed in the rubble out of surprise, Aghoa saw Neos was now behind him.

Neos' face remained expressionless without even a glance at the bewildered saiyan, "do you honestly think someone of your power could even think of defeating me, I am the strongest warrior on earth," Neos turned slightly to look at Enon, "if you are here to kill me then by all mean try, but it won't be easy. me and my comrades are quite strong, you know." After a bit of a brief pause, Neos continued, "I have an idea, why don't we settle this little fight with a series of one on one matches?"

Enon thought for a moment, "Sure, I can agree to that," he turned to those he lead into battle, "any volunteers?" Viel flew up to the hulking saiyan. The small brunette saiyan was eager to show what she could do, especially to Kyle. She wanted him to notice her as a warrior, and not just as a nuisance.

The white haired woman stepped forward, "I'll put this young one in her place," she said to her leader, to which Neos nodded, then she turned to Viel, "I am Aldris, and I will be your end." She then slipped off her cloak, revealing a red gi with baggy red pants. What was startling was the browm tail swung around her waist belt-style.

"What?" Enon said suddenly, "I figured you were saiyans, but a tail? why would you grow a tail?" asked the giant. The saiyan tribes had had a custom of cutting off saiyan's tails as they grew up for as long as anyone could remember, but the bald saiyan didn't know why. There was a legend of the tails attracting terrible monsters, but the stories were vague. Enon didn't know what to expect.

Aldris was the one to answer his question, "Tails unlock a saiyan's true power!" she exclaimed, "but you wouldn't know that, would you?"

'true power?' asked Kyle inwardly. Kyle decided he would just have to see this true power for himself.

Enon was listening intently as well, then, noticing the sun declining in the sky, he turned to the burnette fighter, "Aldris, we better hurry this along, I would prefer to be done with this before dark."

Viel smiled, "It's okay, I got this," the small built saiyan turned to Aldris, "it seems I don't have a lot of time to play with you, so let get started." The white haired saiyan agreed, and Viel shot into action. She stopped just short of her enemy, jabbing repeatedly. The white haired warrior easily dodged all the jabs and then kicked her opponent with her right leg. Viel back flipped with the kick, landed several feet back and flew back into action, sending her right fist into her opponent's cheek. The teenage saiyan punched again, this time with her left hand, but the older caught the punch, twisted it over her shoulder, and threw her opponent many yards. The flying saiyan slammed through a few trees. She then used her momentum to jump off the next tree she collided with and rocketed towards Aldris, smashing both her fists into the latter's stomach, sending the white haired saiyan into the rubble of the fort.

Viel smiled, "Oh, this is getting good, I better use my full power," she said, bringing her hands to her side, clenching them into fists.

Aldris picked herself up from the rubble and smirked, "So, you do have some power after all, huh? This is getting interesting," She replied, bringing her clenched hand to her side as well, building her energy. Jason couldn't believe his eyes, they were already more powerful than him by leaps and bounds, but they were just getting warmed up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to get up. Please review, I really enjoy reading them. no new power levels, The next set I post will probably be for this Saga, so no DBZ power levels for a while.


	16. Chapter 15: Rouge Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Viel clenched her fist and bared her teeth, filling every fiber of her being with her ki. The muscles in her athletic figure bulged by a barely noticeable extent. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind created by her power up, and a faint glow could be seen surrounding her. "Ahh!" the brunette yelled as her power continued to increase. When she ceased yelling her long hair relaxed.

Aldris had also been powering up. Her more developed body bulked up more than her opponent's had, but only to a slight extent. A violet glow appeared around the white-haired saiyan. Jason couldn't imagine how strong they must be. "Hey, Aone," he said, getting the blond-haired saiyan's attention, "What power levels are you reading for those two?"

Aone stood still, not taking her gaze off of the two fighters. "They both have powers over 300," she replied, not even glancing back in Jason's direction. Her confidence reassured him, but he was nonetheless taken aback.

"Over 300!" The tall red-haired warrior was amazed that they were so powerful. He watched them as the two continued to power up. The fighters took their stances and both simultaneously disappeared from his view. He could hear the eerie sounds of their combat, 'Over 300,' he thought. How had they achieved such power? Jason had trained as hard as he could over the past year, but he felt as though his progress was slowing down, as though he was feeling the first effects of some sort of limit on his power. "How did they get so strong?" the question rattled in his brain.

Viel and Aldris charged, their auras crashing into each other's, Aldris' purple vs. Viel's blue. Lightning sparked between them as both fighters tried to push the other one back simply with the power of their auras. They clashed until a small explosion resulted from the collision of their power. They both struggled to hold their ground, skidding back inch by inch, until they were both thrown back altogether. Viel was the first to catch herself. "So, is that all you got?" mocked the small brunette saiyan.

"Not even close," remarked her blue eyed opponent. Aldris dashed forward towards Viel and began punching furiously. Several jabs hit home, but the younger warrior pushed through the strikes to uppercut her opponent into the air, then she disappeared. The weaker fighters of the group looked around for any signs of either combatant, while the stronger ones, such as Enon and Kyle, simply looked up. The adult form of Aldris was still in midair, her white hair flowing as she flew backwards. As the older fighter stopped flying up and began to fall back to earth, Viel became visible above her, seeming to come out of a cloud, the younger saiyan's athletic body barely visible in the sky. She shot down like a bullet, using both her ki and gravity to propel herself towards the ground, right at her opponent. Her foot connected with Aldris' stomach while both were still in the air, sending them straight into the ground. Viel landed on top of the older warrior, standing on her stomach. The small brunette jumped back, allowing her opponent to pick herself up off the ground.

Rodd turned to Enon, "So, who are these people? They are obviously saiyans, but are they from another tribe?" the inquisitive eleven year old asked the older warrior.

Enon turned his attention from the battle, "No, little one, these saiyans are without their own tribe. They are rogues, wanderers, roaming the earth, trying to scratch out their own living. They were probably exiled from their own tribe for a crime they committed, and now their greed has led them to attack human caravans, which is why we are here, as you know," the older 1st class warrior explained. He then turned his attention back to the unfolding battle in front of him, Rodd following suit.

Viel smiled. "I thought you said you could do better; I was expecting more of a fight," the young warrior said to her older opponent.

The blue eyed warrior was covered with dirt, and her hair lay in front of her tilted-down face. As she lifted her head, her white hair parted to reveal a smile. "Oh, I'm just getting started!" The adult warrior then shot forward, sending her fist into her opponent. Viel didn't budge more than an inch, her feet digging into the ground, although she did bend over slightly from the impact. She responded to this attack with an uppercut to her opponent's chin. The older white-haired saiyan didn't let the strike move her, save for her head being pushed back, and came down on Viel's head with a hammer strike. This sent the brown-haired fighter into the dirt. "How's that for more of a fight! Ahaha!" laughed the older warrior as she began to stomp her opponent's back into the ground. Bam! The first stomp caused the teenager to cry out in pain. Bam! The second had a similar effect, though the brunette only grunted, as if she were focusing. After the first two stomps, Aldris went for a third, but her opponent rolled out of the way. As the older saiyan's foot went into the dirt, her younger counterpart swept her feet out from under her, and sent an energy wave into her chest as she fell. The white-haired saiyan crossed her arms and took the blast full force. After being pushed back several feet, Aldris was able to push the blast aside, the wave going past her and hitting a tree in the distance.

As the explosion lit up the skyline, enveloping a good chunk of the landscape, Aldris picked herself up off the ground. "So," she began, dusting herself off, "you weren't entirely lying about your strength."

Veil had already risen out of the dirt from her stompdown. "You tell me," she replied with a smile, resuming a fighting stance.

"Insolent brat!" snarled the white-haired warrior, for the first time losing her composure. The older fighter flew forward, charging her opponent. "Ahh!" she yelled, her dirtied hair flowing in the wind. She swung at her opponent's head with her right fist, only for it to be caught by the younger saiyan's left hand. Viel sent her right fist into her opponent's chest, knocking the wind out of her. Despite this, the older warrior refused to stop her attack. She spun with her leg outstretched, sending her foot into her opponent's side, sending the unprepared brunette into a pile of rubble. Aldris then held her right hand out in front of herself, and sent an energy wave into the rubble which the smaller warrior had disappeared into. An explosion ensued, rubble and dirt being thrown everywhere. When the dust cleared, nothing could be seen among the rubble. The white-haired warrior began looking around for her opponent.

Jason gasped, staring at the area where Viel had disappeared and the explosion had taken place. 'These fighters are so powerful; one of those hits and I would be dead. What am I doing here? I can't compete with these guys, I would just get in the way,' the red haired warrior thought sadly, his usually bright hair dulled by the dust and dirt that was heavy in the air.

Viel suddenly appeared from the rubble, behind her opponent. The startled enemy began to turn her head, just as the younger warrior kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling into some more rubble. The teenage brunette knew she had to end it soon, or she might tire out and lose the battle. She brought her hands together, her left palm on top of her right hand, her right palm facing her opponent. Her hands were crossed perpendicular from each other at about chest level, and her fingers were held together. Green lightning surrounded her hands, her arms outstretched. "Jade Buster!" she yelled, as a bright green beam shot out of the young saiyan's right palm towards her opponent. The green energy beam detonated with an explosion upon coming in contact with the rubble that surrounded the older saiyan. When the dust cleared, the white-haired warrior could be seen with her arms crossed defensively in front of her. "How can she just stand there and take my blast?!" Viel yelled at no one in particular.

Aldris stood there covered in dirt, a smile on her face. "You think that little beam could end this fight? Ha! This fight is far from over," she said to the younger warrior. Both fighters were breathing heavily, obviously tiring. The white-haired warrior charged once again, and her opponent put up her guard.

"Wrong!" came a voice from the sidelines. "This fight is over!" it yelled. A small figure appeared in the older warrior's path. The figure was almost too fast for her to see, and much too fast for her to dodge as a fist slammed into her left cheek, sending her to the ground. As her back landed on the ground with a thud, the figure, who could be recognized as Kyle, landed right in front of the rouge saiyan. Neos, who had been watching the fight expressionless, finally showed the slightest bit of emotion. Kyle put one foot down on Aldris' stomach with enough force to hold her down and cause her excruciating pain, but not enough to crush her body. "This fight has dragged on long enough; I'm ending it now!" the spiky-haired teenager yelled as he extended his right arm out towards Aldris, his palm facing the white-haired saiyan as she stared back at him. The adult warrior struggled under the strength of her assailant, fear in her eyes. Kyle stared down at the dirty warrior. Her hair was caked with mud and dotted with rubble. Her clothes had been torn, and her skin was dark with dust and dirt. The thing that most intrigued the young teenager, however, was her eyes. They were filled with fear. She was too scared to even scream. The young warrior felt exhilaration from this fear. He could feel it in the air. He could almost smell it, and he liked it. The spiky-haired warrior let the sensation fill him as energy built up in his right palm.

Jason watched as blue electricity began emitting around Kyle's hand. Jason almost wanted to intervene; he somehow felt kind of sorry for Aldris. Why did he want to intervene? It was his mission to kill these rogues, so he should be glad to see it carried out, shouldn't he? But as he looked at the dirty figure under Kyle's foot, too scared to move, he couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for her. He thought back to when he had helped Rodd against Estar's bullying; he had wanted to help because Rodd had been helpless, and while it had had some adverse results, it had still caused himself and the short, black-haired warrior to become good friends. However, here there were so many more fighters around, and all of them were stronger than him. Even if he wanted to do something, could he? What could he do? Kyle by himself could take on hundreds of people his level, so Jason knew that, no matter his decision, he could only sit back and watch.

Neos watched, a slight look of intrigue on his face. He didn't move; he just watched, and waited. Next to him Tatias prepared himself to intervene. He had been deep in thought throughout the fight, motionless while he had watched Aldris fight. Now, however, as he saw the blue glow in Kyle's hand, he prepared to intervene. The tall saiyan shot forward, charging his comrade's assailant, cocking his right fist back to repel the younger saiyan off of her.

Kyle just stared at the woman on the ground under his foot, smiling almost sadistically. Energy shot out of his palm, instantly enveloping the upper half of the female saiyan's body. The ki exploded on impact, sending debris into the air. The explosion stopped the charging Tatias in his tracks. When the dust had cleared Kyle stood over what remained of Aldris; where her upper body used to be there was now a crater. Her legs were all that remained, battered and bloody.

The other saiyans just watched as the scene unfolded before them. Achon looked away for a moment when he first saw the carnage, but he looked back soon after. Jason was deep in thought. He was confused. Why had he wanted to help his enemy? He was a saiyan, so he should be glad that his mission was being fulfilled, shouldn't he? Well, he was glad that his mission was being accomplished, but he also felt some regret. In the back of his mind he thought of that woman who looked so scared before she died.

Neos stepped forward, "Well I must say, I am very surprised that you were able to overpower Aldris so easily." he said calmly, his face showing the slightest hint of excitement.

Kyle turned to the taller warrior, "She was a wimp," the teenager shrugged, "but I'll take the compliment nonetheless. Now, who will be next?"

Viel had watched the events transpire in front of her. She couldn't believe it. The young warrior walked up to her teenage comrade. "Why did you do that?! I can't believe you! That was my battle! My win!" the hazel eyed warrior remarked, furious.

Kyle turned to her, a frown on his face. "Weaklings like you don't belong on the battlefield. If you can't beat such a weak opponent, then you are no use to the mission," with that, Kyle turned his back on his comrade, to face Neos. Viel just stared at him in disbelief. She had always wanted to be noticed by Kyle, but he only saw her as a weakling and a nuisance. She was used to it by now, but she would always work to gain his approval and affections.

The hulking figure of Enon, who had been silently watching until now, stepped forward, his green gi dirty from all the dust being kicked up by the fighting. "Kyle, you've had your fun, but it is my turn to fight." Kyle begrudgingly stepped down and turned away from Neos. Enon faced his black-haired enemy. "Your opponent is me; are you ready for a fight?"

Neos' face got the tiniest hint of a smile, "Sure. You will all die eventually, so it doesn't matter in what order you will fight," he said coldly, his gaze seemingly about to pierce through the larger saiyan.

The taller form of Tatias approached Neos, "Let me fight as well; I would like to teach them a lesson for killing Aldris," he said to his leader. Neos nodded without taking his icy gaze off of Enon. The tall warrior turned to the group of intruders. "Who wants to fight me?" he said with a confident smirk on his face.

Aghao, his messy brown hair flowing in the light wind, stepped forward. "I think I can take you down a notch or two," he said with an equally confident smirk on his face. The two warriors faced off against each other, bracing themselves for the coming combat. Tatias bent over slightly and began to power up. The wind picked up as the tall warrior's muscles bulged slightly. His blond hair waved in the wind as he grunted under the strain of pulling out all his power. A faint blue aura appeared around him as he relaxed, his power now at his disposal. Aghao's stocky form took up a defensive position. "I'm ready," he taunted, giving the first move to his opponent.

"Ready...to die!" yelled the slim warrior as he charged his opponent, his left fist cocked back for a strike. The small adult prepared to defend himself from the blow, but just as it was about to hit, Tatias disappeared. The tall ponytailed warrior reappeared behind his surprised opponent and sent his right fist in between that opponent's shoulder blades. The short Aghao was sent flying forward, his arms sprawling behind him, and his head turned to keep an eye on his opponent. Within a couple seconds, the muscular saiyan was able to stop himself and turn towards his tall adversary, ready for more.

Neos watched the fight without emotion, as he was keen on doing, until he noticed Enon's rapid approach out of the corner of his eye. "This is not a spectator sport!" the large saiyan yelled as he punched the unprepared Neos in the face. Neos' feet dug into the ground and dragged to a stop, not a foot away from where his enemy had punched him. He turned back to Enon, his expressionless eyes gazing at the hulking mass. Enon got excited, as he knew this would be a fight to remember.

* * *

So, the battle between the Fire Tribe saiyans and the forest saiyans continues. I hope you all like the characterization I put in this chapter. Also, I passed 50 reviews! Thank you all for reviewing my story and I look forward to your feedback from this chapter So on to Q&A:

Q: Well this was interesting, but I saw each time someone was thrown or kicked away, you used the same phrase of, "A few yards away" to describe it.  
The new characters seem interesting and definitely notable and some decent description was given, but I'm a bit confused as to why there would be trees in a fort. I think you should look into what area you were trying to describe.  
My one peeve right now is that Jason is still so far behind, and that bullets apparently still damage him. If you have a power level of about twenty, then they shouldn't do much.

A: I tried to vary descriptions this time; hope it was better! I am glad you like the new character, and the trees were outside the fort, the fighting just sent one of the fighters back into the forest a little bit.

Q: I guess Neos, and comrades are in the thousands power levels. They will be a tough opponent to beat for sure!

A: Not quite thousands, not yet anyhow.

So I want to explain a bit of my Power Levels here. I was trying to find an explanation as to why training did so little in Dragon Ball to increase power, but after Raditz the Power Levels skyrocketed. My explanation now is that everyone has a set of limits. Most species have 3 limits in all. The first is the limit of the body by itself, without any ki control. For humans this is 100, for saiyans this might be like 200 or so, but only humans are relevant because all saiyans seem to know how to use ki. After ki is controlled, there is a second limit. This is the personal limit of the individual, and this is what saiyans test infants for and why no saiyan before Goku and Vegeta got into the millions (barring legendary saiyans). Everyone's personal limit is different: Goku's was 500, Tien's was 250, Vegeta was at or just above 18,000. This limit can only be surpassed through specialized training (King Kai's training for Goku, and Kami's training for the humans) and very powerful Zenkais (In Vegeta's case). The reason Kami's training didn't cause Goku to pass his limit is twofold. One, he was much further below his limit than Tien and co. were in the Saiyan saga, and two, he didn't have peers to train with like the humans did, and having peers to push limits has been shown to make the training more effective. One question you might be asking is why, if Vegeta's earth Zenkai was very powerful, did it not cause Vegeta's power to multiply many-fold like his Frieza saga Zenkais? Well, my answer to that is most of the Zenkai's "power" went into shattering the limit. The final limit is the Species Absolute Limit, and it cannot be surpassed. Saiyans are special because SSJ transformations can increase Base's limit.

One last thing, I would like to thank my new Beta Reader, F1nal Front1er, for proofreading this chapter. I hope you all noticed an improvement in grammar, and if so, Front1er is the one to thank.

Well, that's all I got for now, so thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day! :)


	17. Chapter 16: The Forest Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Aghao faced his opponent for a moment, considering what his next move should be. Taitas took the opportunity to charge the short Saiyan, pulling one fist back for an attack. The brown-haired Saiyan noticed his adversary's approach and crossed his arms over his chest for a guard. The taller warrior's fist was heading directly towards Aghao's block, but just before impact, the tall Saiyan opened his fist and fired an energy wave from his palm into Aghao's crossed arms. The short muscular Saiyan's guard held up, but he was pushed back and up into the air. There was a struggle of a few seconds before the brown-haired Saiyan was able to push the blast to the side and let it go harmlessly into the sky.

Enon attempted to knee Neos' chin, but the cloaked figure caught the knee with his right hand and pushed it back down away from his head. This caused the larger warrior to spin forward in midair, his head heading towards his counterpart's. Before their heads could collide, Neos pulled his left arm out from under his cloak and struck at his hulking opponent's head. Enon used his massive limb to push Neos to the side, keeping the latter's strike from connecting. Using his ki, the larger Saiyan shifted backwards and landed about ten feet back on the ground. "Not bad, not bad at all," he smiled, "but for your sake I hope that isn't your best," mocked the massive warrior.

Neos' response was not one of words, but the black-haired Saiyan flew forward, sending his right knee into his opponent's gut. The impact caused the massive warrior to bend over in pain and cough up some mucus onto the ground. Regaining his composure, Enon smiled and swung his left arm at the shorter Saiyan's face. Neos flew backwards to avoid the strike, sending a kiai toward Enon, forcing the brute to brace himself. The momentary surprise caused by the kiai was all Neos needed, and the piercing-eyed Saiyan disappeared from sight. He became visible again behind the brute's body, and spin kicked his opponent into the dirt. A small crater was created from the impact of Enon's large body. "No," came the barely audible voice of the rouge Saiyan as his adversary picked himself off the ground.

Jason watched the fights unfold with a continued element of disbelief, though he was over the initial shock of their speed and power. He just focused on tracking their movements, every now and then catching a glimpse of the action. The young red-haired Saiyan looked around to see his comrades. To his relief, most of them seemed just as dumbfounded as he was. Kyle was the most prominent exception; not only was he not surprised, but he seemed bored. Jason turned back to focus on the battle once again.

Aghao shot out of the sky towards his tall opponent, his right arm cocked back. The blond-haired Taitas put up his arms in a guard, preparing for the incoming strike. To his surprise the strike never came; it had been a fluke. The tall warrior realized this as his opponent's left foot swept his feet out from under him. Taitas sent a kiai downward to stop his fall, narrowly escaping another attack by Aghao. The blond fighter spun in midair, striking his opponent's unguarded head with his foot, and the latter was sent towards the ground. The impact with the rubble from the once-standing fort kicked up a significant amount of dust.

"Is that all you have for me?" the confident warrior gloated after seeing his brown-haired counterpart disappear into the dust cloud. When the dust settled Taitas was alarmed to see his opponent was nowhere to be found. Looking around quickly for any sign of his enemy, a fist was suddenly sent into the small of his back, sending the ponytailed warrior into the same pile of rubble he had just sent his opponent into. Taitas was beginning to understand his position in this fight. 'He is stronger and faster than me; I am almost always on the defensive. What can I do?' he asked himself.

Taitas got back up just in time for a fist to slam into his stomach. Next Aghao's heel struck into his opponent's chin. The tall warrior was quick to regain his bearings, and retaliated with a hammer to the top of Aghao's head. This sent the latter Saiyan to the ground, who used his ki to become a sort of Saiyan missle, sending his head into Taitas' stomach. This made the ponytailed warrior fall back a few feet, out of breath.

Neos and Enon were exchanging punches at speeds only about half the people watching could follow. Both fighters were punching, kicking, blocking, and parrying with such power and control that most of the younger warriors knew with one glance they couldn't take one punch in a brawl like that. Neos kicked up at Enon's head, but the brute caught the attack and began to spin his opponent around with it. The black-eyed Saiyan replied by sending an energy wave at his adversary, striking him in the face, forcing the bald warrior to let go of his opponent. Neos gave the smallest hint of a smile as he followed up his attack with a barrage of punches and kicks, many of them hitting their mark.

Ackos shook as he watched the fighting unfold. He was always trying to be funny, but that was actually because he was insecure about his own strength. In the Tribe of Fire, strength was almost as important as birth, and strength was something that he never had much of. It didn't help that he had been born to a low-ranking family, and he was usually looked down on by others. The lavender-haired warrior couldn't believe how much stronger some of the fighters were, especially Enon, Neos, and Kyle. As he watched and trembled, he wished he was stronger.

The young Saiyan then heard Aghao's powerful form call to his opponent, "It is time we finish this!" The shorter Saiyan then began to gather ki, creating a white glow around his body. His medium length brown hair waved up and down through the air.

"Fine with me!" the taller ponytailed warrior responded. The rouge Saiyan bent his knees and put his arms out in a "T" formation with his fists clenched. He focused his ki in his fists and put them out in front of him. "Final Rocket!" the blond warrior yelled as he took off through the air in a dive position, going directly towards his opponent.

Aghao roared, "Ahhh!" his knees bent slightly, and his arms curled at his side, "Big Rush!" The small-framed Saiyan shot forward, surrounded in energy. The two fighters flew at each other, closing the distance in an instant. Closer and closer the two flew until their energies collided. The collision was followed by a huge explosion that knocked Jason, Rodd, and Ackos back a little, stumbling over themselves. The light was so blinding and the sound so loud that even Enon and Neos stopped fighting to see who won.

Everyone held a collective breath until the dust cloud cleared. As it did, both fighters could be seen standing, facing each other once again. Suddenly the taller figure collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Aghao was quick to react, running at lighting fast speed up to his fallen opponent. The victor punched his right hand into the loser's heart, causing blood to spurt out and pool on the ground. The brown-haired Saiyan removed his fist from his opponent's torso, ending the fight.

Jason was surprised once again. This time it was not because of the power of his comrades, but their brutality. 'Is this what being a Saiyan is about?' he thought. He didn't know if he could kill an opponent in cold blood like that. Maybe in the heat of battle, but when they were already beaten? He didn't know the answer to that.

Aghao smiled, seemingly very pleased with himself. "Well," he began, "he did put up a decent fight... for a weakling!" He yelled the last part, trying to get a rise out of the remaining rouge Saiyan.

Neos turned to face Aghao. "He was a weakling, to lose to you," he almost whispered, while his icy gaze sent shivers down the previously confident Aghao. Aghao then collapsed onto his hands and knees, his breath heavy and his hair dripping with sweat. Neos turned his attention back to his hulking opponent. "What do you say we stop this little warm-up? I can tell you are holding back a good chunk of your power; how about showing it now?" taunted the cold-eyed Neos, to everyone's surprise. It looked as though he was finally getting serious.

"Ok, fine," Enon replied, "but you are going to wish you hadn't pushed me this far! Ha!" Enon's body began to pulsate, and red energy began to surround him. Electricity began to shoot out from his body, hitting the nearby trees and bushes.

Those wearing scouters watched as their leader's power level climbed. Louise was shocked; Enon's power was so much! "His power is at 450, no, 500 and still rising!" The bald Saiyan continued to power up, his voice heard throughout much of the forest. Then, as quickly as he began, Enon stopped, grinning. "His power level is 600!" exclaimed Louise. All of the weaker Saiyans were astounded; their leader was over 4 times stronger than them!

Neos smiled. "You are strong, yes, but I am stronger!" The black-haired Saiyan gritted his teeth and released his energy. Enon watched as his opponent powered up. 'What kind of level is that? His power is just above 400, and it is going up so slowly," he thought. Suddenly an aura exploded around Neos, and his power level jumped. Enon read on his scouter Neos' new power. '600!' he thought, 'and it's still going up!'

Louise watched as her own scouter revealed Neos' real power. "600! And still rising!" She heard Neos' roar continue to ring, then he stopped to let his power settle. "650!" Louise yelled her final power reading, alarming most of the surrounding fighters.

Achon watched in horror as Saiyans, people he had been taught to hate since he was born, reached levels of power many times above his own. He had trained hard his whole life, but he was nowhere near their level. Why was he here? His grandfather wanted him to become a strong fighter, but could he really do that here? He was so far below some of these warriors it wasn't even funny; what could he possibly do?

Neos took a fighting stance and, without another word, shot forward to meet his opponent in combat. They exchanged strikes so fast only Kyle could follow them. Neos spun and kicked Enon's side, but the brute took the full force of the attack and then caught his opponent's leg in his armpit, trapping him. The large Saiyan then sent an energy blast at his adversary's face with his free left hand. Neos easily blocked it with crossed arms in front of his face, but the momentum from the blast caused captive and captor alike to spin. The shrewd warrior used this movement to his advantage when he kicked his large opponent's head with his free foot. This hit stunned Enon long enough for the cold-eyed warrior to get his leg free and return to a fighting stance.

"Not bad," the large Saiyan smirked, facing his smaller opponent, "but you are going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Enon returned to a fighting position, preparing to attack.

"Then better I shall do," Neos replied in his characteristic cold, soft voice. Neos then disappeared from sight, moving so fast that even Enon had trouble seeing him. The small Saiyan slammed his knee into the larger warrior's gut, but was surprised to find that the latter's arms were there to block. The black-eyed Saiyan jumped back and cut back towards his opponent, planning an uppercut. The fist hit its mark, the chin of Enon, and the larger Saiyan tumbled back. Enon struggled to regain his balance quickly enough, and when he did his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

The brute looked around frantically to locate his opponent, when he heard the familiar voice of Kyle yell, "Fool! Behind you!" Enon turned to see his smaller opponent about to strike the back of his neck. Quickly, the large Saiyan half-dodged, half-blocked the strike and jumped back to put some distance between him and the shorter fighter.

Enon stood staring at the other warrior. 'Darn him! He is causing me to lose my cool,' the large fighter thought. 'I have to calm down!' After a moment of calming himself down, the leader of the mission realized that his adversary had disappeared again. 'Ok, let's stay calm and look for him,' the hulking warrior thought. After taking a minute to listen and look, he noticed movement. "There," he said to himself, lunging towards the movement. Neos reappeared, with Enon's fist in his cheek, then sprang away and hovered in the air.

"Not bad, but I am sorry to tell you that you have no chance," boasted the dark-eyed Neos.

"Really?" the large Enon sarcastically replied. "And who will be the one to beat me?"

Neos stared directly at his opponent. "Me," he said in his cold voice. "Ah!" What remained of his cloak tore off his body as his aura exploded to life once again, his black hair rippling in his energy-induced breeze. "Now witness my full power," stated the rouge Saiyan, now with only a black gi on his body. The forest lord charged his opponent, much too fast for the latter to counter, and kneed him in the stomach. The black-haired Saiyan then spun around and kicked the larger Saiyan in the back of the head.

The huge body of Enon skidded along the ground until the large Saiyan regained control and jumped into the air. After stopping in midair, the Saiyan realized his black-eyed opponent was ready for him. A very large ball of ki was flying towards him! The huge Saiyan crossed his arms in front of him, bracing for impact. A huge explosion followed the contact between the ball of ki and its target, the latter bleeding and shooting backwards at a very high speed. The bald warrior was flying backward through the air uncontrollably, battered and bloody, until he was stopped by an elbow to his back, after which he fell to the ground.

Neos hovered where he had elbowed the large Saiyan in the back, a small smirk on his face. Enon picked himself up off the ground, his body aching all over, blood and bruises covering most of it. 'I don't think I can keep this up; he's just too strong!' thought the lead Saiyan. 'But I will not go down without a fight!' The large Saiyan gathered his strength and flew up to meet his hovering opponent. The brute of a Saiyan attacked relentlessly, like a wild man, throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could. He tried to hit Neos with all his might, but he couldn't hit the obviously more powerful warrior. The piercing-eyed Saiyan dodged all Enon's attacks with relative ease, even throwing a few punches into openings the increasingly desperate Saiyan left.

Enon wasn't used to this situation; usually he was the superior one. The large Saiyan could probably count all the fighters he knew to be stronger than him on two hands, so he rarely had to fight a stronger foe, even more rarely in a life-or-death struggle.

Neos had had enough of playing defense; his hulking opponent was slowing down by now, so the powerhouse went on the offensive. His strikes were quick and without mercy; after the first barrage of punches and kicks, the average-height Saiyan was in complete control of the battle.

Strike after strike, Neos' attacks hit home, dealing heavy damage. Enon could feel himself slipping; he was losing control of himself, losing focus. Using all the focus he had left, the large Saiyan blocked one of his opponent's punches, pushing off of it and flying away from the rouge warrior. Landing, Enon staggered a little. The large warrior's whole body sagged out of exhaustion. When he looked up, his opponent was right there. 'I... I'm gonna die,' thought the tired Saiyan.

"Time to end this little game," Neos' cold voice rang, as his icy gaze bore down on his near-collapsing adversary.

* * *

I'm back and ready to go. It has been a while since I posted a new chapter, but I plan on posting again, as long as I have the time for it. I will try to post every two weeks from now on, but no promises. I would like to thank you for waiting for this chapter so patiently. Also, I have passed 60 Reviews, thank you all so much for responding to my work!

Q: It is over 300!

A: yes, yes it is.

Q: I like the insight of limits, cause it makes sense!  
And I like this chapter, man! Keep it up!

A: I am glad you like the idea, because the problem of DB power levels bothered me, and I am not a fan of "the plot demanded it".

Q: There is never a limit to anyones power. It matters from what you train under and what you get taught. Goku learned basic martail arts and great strength from grandpa gohan. Roshi taught goku super human abilities. Korin increased goku's indurance and power. Kami and popo taught goku calm minds and the ability to sence powerlevels, as well as sending Goku through the time chamber to fight and learn from people of the past, as well as doubling gokus powerlevel. King kai only taught the spirit bomb and kaio ken and put goku under gravity training. Kami and popo taught a lot more to goku than king kai did.

A: And you are welcome to that view, but this is mine. I agree that Kami and Popo taught him more, and the only reason Goku did better on KK's planet was because he was under heavy gravity. But let me ask this, why did Tien and co multiply their power with Kami many times over, but Goku didn't even quite double his power? I know that training partners help, but not that much, and don't say "because the plot demanded it".

Q: Could I please have a summary of the Story?'Cuz,you know,it's participating in DBM2,and...  
P. that I think of it,how and why did they choose you anyway?

A: I am too lazy to write a summary of the story; if you want to know the story, you will have to read it, sorry. They chose me because I asked nicely at the right time and continued to work on my story (though I took a break for a while).

See you all next time!


	18. Chapter 17: Power of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Light waned as the sun set on the horizon, causing the trees to cast long shadows. The sky was dark grey with cloud cover, blocking the moon. Most of the forest was silent, all seemingly waiting. In the center of the forest was a clearing filled with rubble, as well as a dozen humanoid beings. Ten beings, nine Saiyans and a human, were watching the other two quietly.

"Time to end this little game," Neos, a rouge Saiyan with piercing black eyes, said in his characteristically cold voice. His large opponent, Enon, stood below the hovering rouge, on the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Enon declared, though he did not know what he was going to do to get out of this, drained as he was. The giant's vision was starting to get hazy, a telltale sign of his exhaustion. Nevertheless, the bald warrior prepared for battle, ready to expend the last of his energy to try to win. Neos smiled, content to take his time. The black-haired Saiyan karate chopped the side of his opponent's neck, sending him to the ground. Enon rolled with it, literally, doing a cartwheel and aiming his second foot to come up on the smaller warrior's chin. The Saiyan in the black gi easily dodged backward and struck the brute's midsection with a well-placed fist. The cartwheeling Saiyan fell backwards, sprawling on the ground, but jumped back up as fast as he could. Struggling to regain his balance, Enon looked just in time to see his opponent rushing him. The smaller warrior battered his hulking counterpart with strike after strike. Enon quickly lost all control of his body, becoming a rag doll tossed by the power of his adversary's attacks. The dominating Saiyan ended his barrage with a punch into his enemy's stomach and a spinning kick, which sent the latter rolling into the dirt and rubble.

Enon couldn't take it anymore; he was done. Jason could tell that if something wasn't done, their leader would not make it home. Jason also knew he was too weak to do anything; it would be up to the stronger warriors to help their leader, though only Kyle could really hold off their enemy.

The huge Saiyan watched as Neos lifted into the air, holding out one hand, drawing ki out into a red ball. The ball grew until it was the size of a watermelon. Enon, watching helplessly, mentally prepared himself for the end. Taking one last good look at his enemy, the lord of the forest threw his energy ball. "Ultimatum Crusher," he said just before the ball exploded. The large, dome-shaped explosion threw the doomed Saiyan to the edge of the clearing.

After a moment Enon opened his eyes, surprised to be alive. Then it hit him. 'There was another blast that hit his attack, making it explode early!' he thought. 'But who did it?' Looking around, the large Saiyan noticed Kyle's hand extended. 'Kyle?'

Neos knew who had interfered even before the two attacks had collided. He changed his plan to fit with this new development. Kyle stared at his hand for a while. He didn't know why he had saved the bald warrior's life; he just moved. The short teenager didn't want to admit it to himself, but he did care for the huge warrior. The defeated Saiyan was the only one who had really come close to understanding Kyle. "You really are weak, Enon, to be defeated by his trash." The spiky-haired Saiyan smirked. The large warrior just stared at his teen savior.

"Trash, am I?" the victorious warrior asked rhetorically as he focused on the young challenger. "Well then, who's going to take me on?" The average-built rouge took a fighting stance.

Kyle's small body bent over, teeth gritted. "Just call me garbage man!" he called out. "Ahhh!" Kyle's body tensed up, a rush of energy shooting in all directions. Those fighters with scouters watched as the chief's son's power level rose.

"450," Louise relayed to those who did not have scouters, "500, 550," she continued as it climbed. A blue aura exploded around the young teenager as his power continued to attain new heights. Louise continued, "600, 650! And it is still going up!"

"Ghrrah!" grunted the powerful teen as he went higher and higher, his yell echoing throughout the quiet night landscape. He wasn't going to hold anything back; he was unleashing all his power here. Neos' small smirk turned into an equally subtle frown.

"750!" Aone gasped at Kyle's might. He was just a boy, but was already significantly stronger than her. The hazel-eyed female observed as Kyle's power climbed even higher. Viel's small form stood up, still a little dazed, staring with just as much disbelief as the others. She knew Kyle was powerful, but over 750? That was almost unreal. She had mostly recovered from her earlier fight, though she was still exhausted. The part that surprised her the most was Kyle looked like he was far from finishing.

Louise's mouth was gaping. "800, no, 820! It keeps going up!" It was just too much! "840, 860, 900, woah!" Neos seemed to have had enough of it, charging the young warrior. The forest lord swung with his right, but Kyle easily caught the fist. The rouge tried with his left, but again it was caught. Holding on to his opponent, the teen's veins bulged in his forehead as he still powered up. Louise was astonished. "940! And still climbing! Where will it stop!? 960! Wait, it stopped, but – woah, it is at 980!"

Kyle relaxed his body, allowing Neos to escape his grip. "You claim to be the strongest warrior in the world? Please!" mocked the short teen as he took a defensive position. Neos was done waiting; he flew towards the smaller warrior, preparing an attack. Just before reaching him, Neos shot an energy wave, which near-instantly contacted his torso. Kyle shot out the back of the created dust cloud, his eyes closed. Instantly, Neos was on top of him, throwing punches and kicks. The teen hung limp in the air as his opponent bombarded him with attacks. Then Neos noticed something: though the young fighter's eyes were still closed, he was smirking. Suddenly, Kyle's eyes shot open, and he sent a kiai at his older opponent. After initially being pushed back by the kiai, Neos was able to regain control of his movements. The rogue then saw his tribal counterpart appear right on top of him. The two juggernauts exchanged blows, neither budging an inch.

A powerful kick to the stomach sent Kyle flying. Still flying backwards, the small teen disappeared from sight. Looking around, Neos suddenly ducked. Kyle reappeared swinging at where his opponent's upper body had just been. His body nearly upside down, the rogue fighter kicked the younger warrior's torso, only to meet a one-arm block. Kyle's free arm punched through his adversary's newly created after-image. The teenager saw that his taller opponent was standing on the ground several feet back. "So, you are strong," Neos' cold voice boomed louder than before, "but can you handle this?"

"I guess we'll see!" Kyle yelled back as the average-sized Saiyan started shouting. His arms at his side, Neos' hands began to shine with energy. They shone brighter as he continued to roar.

"Iron Fist!" yelled the usually calm warrior, his body shooting towards his opponent's. The junior warrior dodged, ducking and weaving among all of the older warrior's attempted strikes. One of the strikes finally hit, on the teen fighter's left arm. Instantly the heir of The Tribe of Fire could feel a sharp pain in his struck arm.

Jumping back, Kyle examined his wound. 'Those aren't ordinary punches!' he thought in alarm. Looking back at his opponent, Kyle saw Neos had changed his demeanor; he was not as calm and collected as before. His hands glowing, the forest lord looked more desperate than before.

"I will end this now!" called the rouge, charging his enemy. Kyle's small form resumed its dodging. The young warrior knew he couldn't just wait for another one of Neos' punches to connect with his body. Taking advantage of an opening left in his adversary's defenses, Kyle swung his right leg, sweeping his opponent's legs out from under him, causing the taller black-eyed Saiyan to flip upside down. The now-attacking, spiky-haired youth then spun upside down as well, sending a powerful kick into the torso of the disoriented forest lord, causing him to fly towards the ground.

Kyle was on him right after he hit the ground, but the younger's right hook was caught, and Neos' reply was a punch to the former's stomach. Kyle recoiled, his mouth feeling warm. 'Those fists seem to pierce into my body with energy when they strike,' he thought as a roundhouse kick to the head sent him skidding across the rubble. Picking himself up, the young Saiyan held his stomach with his right hand, his left arm limp at his side. 'The pain from these attacks isn't going away,' he realized. 'I can't let myself be hit by those hands again.' A plan formulating in his head, the younger fighter charged, flying low. Dodging a left punch made by his opponent, he uppercut the taller Saiyan. While he was stunned, Kyle went to town on his face. When the rogue Saiyan finally did bring his arms up over his face to block, the younger focused his attacks on the arms of his adversary. Neos could feel the punches going up and down his arms, numbness overtaking them. Slowly, the energy built up in his hands dissipated with the feeling in his arms.

As Kyle finally relented, Neos jumped back, letting his arms rest. "How did you..." the tired Saiyan began, "no! I will not let you win like this!" he declared. Just as earlier the lord of the forest lifted one hand, gathering ki into a ball. Lifting into the air, Neos poured more ki into the attack. The red sphere grew until it was about as large as a pumpkin. "Ultimatum Crusher!" yelled the desperate rogue, throwing the ball.

Kyle's aura exploded around him, he put his hands out in front of him, palms facing out. "Grrrah!" grunted the short teen, an energy wave shooting out of his palms. The blast quickly met the Ultimatum Crusher. The two energies struggled against each other, neither able to get a distinct advantage over the other. After a few moments of this struggle, Kyle looked up to see that his opponent was not there anymore! Trying to stay focused on the energy struggle, the young warrior looked around for the vanished rouge. Suddenly the tribal warrior felt two feet on his back, pushing him forward. Kyle lost focus and his beam dispersed, allowing his taller counterpart's attack to bare down on him. The young Saiyan put up his guard, preparing for the onslaught; the blast exploded on contact with the Saiyan. A dome shaped explosion ensued, covering most of the clearing. The observing warriors had to brace themselves for the shockwaves.

The blast dissipated, leaving only a cloud of dust and dirt. A sudden gust of wind blew the dust cloud away to reveal a standing teen. Neos looked on from his position in the air; he couldn't believe the young fighter could simply tank his attack. The two spiky-haired warriors paused, staring at each other. 'I am almost out of energy,' thought Neos, who was breathing heavily, 'but I will not give in.' Without a word the fighting resumed, and the two warriors charged each other.

The Saiyans in conflict exchanged blows rapidly. Neos swung with his left, only to have the younger fighter dodge completely. The shorter fighter returned with a right kick, meeting the rogue's block. The increasingly desperate Neos kicked his opponent back with two feet to the latter's chest, and began spamming energy blasts. Kyle dodged each blast as it came, slowly making his way back towards his opponent. The younger's right fist connected with his opponent's face, and he took advantage of that successful attack by beginning a barrage of punches. Neos did his best to dodge the attacks, but one after another the attacks hit, quickly taking their toll on the battered Saiyan's bruised body. Kyle hammered his enemy to the ground, sending him into the dirt. The losing warrior's body bounced off the ground a couple feet into the air, and Kyle was there under him to slam him back into the air. Moving completely out of his control, the once-calm Neos did whatever he could to stop himself, but to no avail. At the top of his arc, Kyle reappeared again to grab him around the shoulders, then flew towards the ground with him. Faster and faster the young fighter flew, closing in on the earth below. Just before landing, he let go of his enemy's shoulders and pulled up in his flight, avoiding the ground. Neos, however, smashed into the ground with a loud thud. Neos lay on his back, dazed and bloody, on top of the compacted rubble that used to be his fort.

Kyle floated back up into the air. "Is that all the most powerful being in the world has?" asked Kyle, not expecting an answer. "Then let me tell you something: you were never the most powerful warrior on this planet. I had hoped this would be a greater challenge; oh well." Kyle gathered energy in his palms, and began shooting many energy blasts at his defeated counterpart. Almost all of the blasts hit Neos directly, causing his body to flail irrepressibly. The forest lord's body quickly became a heap of bloody flesh, gashes and cuts all over his form, but he was still alive.

Kyle stopped his attack, slowly lowering himself towards his opponent. Neos struggled to stand, pushing his body to the very limit. The bloody rogue looked up to see Kyle land right in front of him. Kyle reached up, grabbing his nearly-dead opponent's throat. "Time to end this," he stated forebodingly.

To Kyle's surprise, the near-suffocating forest lord smiled, his calmness regained. "You think this is the end? No, this is only the beginning," he claimed confidently. The beaten fighter looked up to the sky, to see clouds roll back to reveal the moon. "The moon is lovely tonight, wouldn't you say?" he asked, barely able to breathe.

"Wha..." Kyle began, looking up at the moon, round and full. 'What does he mean? What is he getting at?' thought the puzzled warrior. Kyle looked back at his seemingly subdued opponent, only to see his body begin to pulsate.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the piecing-eyed warrior. "Now you will know why I am the most powerful being in the world!" Fangs grew in his gaping mouth; his body's convulsions came faster and faster. "Feel the true power of the Saiyans! Ahahahahahaha!" he finished as his pupils disappeared.

"What!?" Kyle exclaimed, not exactly sure what was transpiring in front of him. Why was his opponent growing? It really perplexed the young Saiyan. He was about to win; what had happened?

Louise looked frantic. "The scouter says his power level is skyrocketing; it is at 1,600 and still rising!" Everyone was shocked. What was going on?

Neos grew larger, his pulsations continuing. His mouth began to elongate, and his ears became pointed. As everyone watched helplessly, Neos' body began to accelerate its growth, his furry limbs flailing uncontrollably, ripping his black gi to shreds. Regaining control of himself, Kyle charged his growing adversary, punching and kicking relentlessly, but it was no use. The rogue warrior continued to grow, his skin becoming a gray color, and his fur, which now covered his body, a dark brown. His tail uncoiled from around his waist, lashing back and forth. When his growth ceased, the new body of Neos rested for a moment, then turned to the sky. "Roar!" his call echoed throughout the forest, causing most of the animals in the forest to run. Neos looked down at his tiny opponent's continued attempts to hurt him. "You really think you can hurt me so easily now?" The giant released a kiai that sent Kyle shooting into the ground.

Aone stared, mouth gaping. "8,000! I didn't even know the scouters went that high!" She began to shake; she wasn't ready for this!

Kyle picked himself up out of the crater his impact with the ground had created; he looked up at his now-huge opponent, who was staring back with a grin of fangs. Neos stood tall, taller than any tree in the forest.

"What's wrong, puny warrior?" asked the giant. "Weren't you about to finish me? Now feel my power!" The primate charged the teen warrior. He swung with a left, his large fist smashing into the earth while his opponent dodged to the ape's right. The beast quickly struck the dodging Saiyan with his right, sending the tiny teen into the dirt once again.

'He's fast!' thought the distressed fighter, picking himself up off the ground again. 'And strong! I need to end this quickly if I am to have a chance.' Suddenly a plan sparked in the tribal warrior's head. While the dust cloud, kicked up by his collision with the ground, hid his position, the spiky-haired Saiyan quickly flew behind his mountain of an opponent. As Neos still waited for Kyle to appear out of the dust cloud, the latter kicked the former full force in the back. The attack did barely anything; it was barely painful to the large monkey as he swatted Kyle away with a swing of his massive tail.

"Taking another dirt nap, are we?" mocked the ape as his adversary hit the ground for the third time in a row. This time Kyle stayed down, thinking of his next move. Everyone was wondering what had caused Neos to change, and, now that he seemed invincible, how would they defeat him, or even survive until the morning?

* * *

Hello again! Thank you for reading this chapter; I hope you liked it. Please review. Sorry it took so long to get up; I don't think my previous chapter's claim of two weeks will actually work, with my life getting busier now. Well, on to the reviews.

Q: As for the story itself, it was a good build up and I'm glad some characters are being removed from the roster.

A: I am glad you liked the buildup in the story; get ready for the saga to come to a head. Oh, and if you liked those characters being removed... oh, that would be saying too much :)

Q: I can hardly wait for Jason and Co. to be in DBM2! Jason, I'm guessing, will actually surpass more people... at least eventually...

A: I am excited as well. As for Jason surpassing people eventually, I think you will like the next saga.

Q: Glad to have you back and writing again. But I wonder, with all these stronger Saiyans, how will Jason be able to help or relevant for the mission?

A: I am glad to be back writing too. As for Jason, well, we will see his part in this mission soon.

Q: "Took a break for a while"... Kef!

A: I will assume that is a cough, and ya, it was a long while.

I look forward to next time. Oh, and I think this saga will only be a few more chapters. See ya soon.


End file.
